


The pain in the heart

by ClairefromAyr



Series: Dabekah [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Psychological Trauma, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairefromAyr/pseuds/ClairefromAyr
Summary: Short sequel to 'A little pain never hurt anyone' - just for my lovelies. I am at your service it seems! If you haven't read the first fic confusion! This will be short and sweet but tell us a little more about Damon recovery from his abuse at Rebekah's hands. Muchos Delena ensues!





	1. Chapter 1

THE PAIN IN THE HEART

Elena had stayed to talk things out with Stefan and to make sure Damon didn't wreck the entire house. Stefan had seemed so tired once Damon had returned to his room to wash and dress himself that she had managed to convince him that her presence here wouldn't cause any problems. He had tried to argue and send her home, feeling that Damon's transgressions were his responsibility alone but she had stood her ground and eventually he had retired to get some rest.

She spent some time cleaning up the broken ornaments everywhere, salvaging what she could but mostly all their lovely vases were obliterated. She knew that Damon was going to take a while to recover from this. She wanted to help but still struggled with Rebekahs logic. Being stuck in between both brothers was hurting them both so much and whenever she tried to comfort Damon she ended up fuelling the fire. She sat down after pouring the shattered relics into a trash bag and fell into her thoughts as she rested her head against the arm of the sofa. She had realised through this experience how much she felt for Damon. Things hadn't really been the same with Stefan since he had come back. She had tried to ignore it, that nagging feeling of admittance but she couldn't anymore. Damon needed to know how much she loved him and how much he was needed because that was what Rebekah had taken from him most-his sense of purpose, belonging. She had him believing that he had no place here and that was so far from the truth as to be like interstellar in gravity.

Her friends may despise him and think him evil and heartless but they were still under no illusions that they needed him on their side of this war against Klaus and his schemes. She closed her eyes sighing as she pondered on how she could help him. It was clear how much Stefan cared and how badly he wanted to be the one to heal his brother and maybe he could do it alone. Somehow she had an inclining that Damon would continue to resist that. Stefan and he had issues she couldn't even begin to fathom, but she sensed that Stefan would need her too. But how? She curled up and lay down as she drifted peacefully, trying to send healing thoughts to Damon, whom by now was fast asleep as he hadn't re-emerged from his bath. She closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

She awoke with a start hearing Stefan's voice upstairs talking. She kicked herself for having fallen asleep as she listened, standing up to approach the stairwell. She could hear Stefan talking calmly and rhythmically and she ventured up the stairs in curiosity. She realised the sound was coming from Damon's room so she peeked inside and Stefan looked up. Damon was all tied up in his sheets as though he was fighting them like vines engulfing him and was curled up shaking. She entered the room shaking too and looked at Stefan remorsefully. Stefan put his finger to his mouth to relay to her not to make a sound so she silently crept in and observed as Stefan began to read from a book in his lap. Damon seemed to calm a little but his back was turned away from her so she couldn't be sure if he was asleep or not. She realised he was reading Gone with Wind and she felt her heart swell. Stefan knew how Damon loved the story and the way he was positioned; close enough to Damon that he could stroke his forehead gently as he read, filled her with overwhelming love and adoration. She decided to take a seat on the floor and watch this beautiful scene a while longer as she closed her eyes and tried to visualise the story before her. Damon's breathing seemed to change and she opened her eyes again to see his body relaxed and deep within the throes of sleep. He must have had a nightmare and Stefan had come to comfort him. Stefan looked down at Damon's face and his eyes were soft, almost human with warmth. This was the Stefan she had fallen in love with, this was his heart on display. She smiled at him as he rested the book down onto the bedside cabinet and pulled the covers up to Damon's neck. It seemed such a natural thing to do, something she had done to Jeremy a hundred times but she had never seen this with these two.

Stefan moved quietly and joined her, helping her up from the floor and ushering her back out of the room again. They moved back down to the foyer before they spoke to ensure they didn't rouse Damon again.

"That was beautiful, what you did up there." She commented and he shrugged seeming slightly embarrassed. He took a seat and she followed. She wasn't sure how to broach the topic again without seeming too demanding but she had to say something.

"It's going to be like this for a while isn't it?" She guessed.

"You know what he's like. He likes to lock things away and not deal with them. He's not going to make this easy."

"You can't be here every minute Stefan. You will need help." She reasoned and he smiled realising her ploy. He shook his head.

"He's my problem Elena."

"Stefan." She tried to sound as though she was scolding him in a gentle way.

"I get it Elena. I can see it now, between you too." His voice cracked but he kept his face straight.

"We haven't really talked about this properly." She said feeling uncomfortable.

"We don't have to. It's simple; with everything that has changed you feel more for him. You love him don't you?" He didn't look at her as he posed the question.

"There's something between us. I don't know how to explain it so that you won't feel like it's because of something you did. It just snuck up on me."

"When did you realise?" He was nervous now, fidgeting and she lowered her head twisting her hands together.

"When I thought he was dead." She whispered, remembering the sight of his broken, catatonic body lying behind Rebekah in that torture room. She shivered and Stefan placed a hand on her knee in empathy. Damon wasn't the only one having nightmares.

"I have no idea what to expect from him Elena. I can't promise you that he's going to get better if you stay here. I don't know what I'm dealing with. I know that touch either frightens him or makes him think he has to perform some sexual function, so I think it's better if I deal with him."

"I understand that but he can't be repelled by touch forever. Everyone knows he's back and we are going to need him. We have to teach him that touch isn't anything to fear."

"How do you suppose we do that? Just because he loves you, doesn't mean he wants you to touch him either." She could feel frustration roll off of Stefan as he spoke. She must have struck a nerve. She nodded her head in agreement and tried to bite her tongue. She had been googling how therapists try to help children recover from sexual abuse since she had left Rebekah and she had read that small introductions of non-threatening touch could slowly start to build acceptance of its normalcy. She really believed that would be true.

"Then stay with me when I am here. Let's help him together, remind him he has a family around him." She suggested. "We take it in shifts and when he has episodes we stick together." Stefan remained silent for a while considering and she cast him several glances nervously. A sob reached their ears from Damon and they were both on their feet looking at each other in agreement as they went to check on him.

Damon was bunched up in his covers again, shaking but still appeared to be asleep. Stefan looked to her and she bit her lip, considering their options. She walked over to the bed, removing her shoes and turned to urge Stefan forward too. He looked unsure and uncomfortable as he followed her lead. She intimated that Stefan should go around to the other side of the bed. She climbed on top of the covers beside Damon and Stefan froze. She motioned for him to climb in the opposite side. Damon's bed was enormous and could easily fit 4 or 5 people in it so she knew he wouldn't feel crowded or suffocated by having them on either side. Stefan lay down feeling reserved about this idea but Elena smiled reassuringly as she lay her head down against the pillow. Damon had calmed as though their very presence had lulled him. She tentatively lay her hand on Damon's side and watched as Stefan shook his head in disagreement. Damon stirred slightly and she held her breath. She motioned with her head for Stefan to hold Damon too but he shook his head again. She shot him a commanding look and he faltered, giving in and placing his hand on top of hers. It was strange how comfortable a position it was, holding Damon between them with interlocked fingers resting on Damon's side as they both tried to relax.

Elena allowed her eyes to close after a lingering look at Damon's face. She longed to kiss his cheek to let him know they were there and that they weren't going to leave him alone. She thought it best to give him as much space as possible though, to avoid a scene when he awoke with grimly anticipated arousal. She closed her eyes, no longer able to see Stefan other than his hand upon hers. He squeezed her hand a little and she sighed, drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena was running, so fast she thought she might fall forward onto her knees as though she were being pulled along by an invisible leash. Her body propelled her forward violently in response to Damon's screams of anguish. She had to get to him, she had to stop whoever was hurting him! She ran into his bedroom, almost tripping on one of his Persian rugs as her feet slid from the varnished floor boards. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the bed sheets and Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Damon?!" She shouted frantically, speeding into the bathroom to find him lying on his back. She rushed to his side calling his name and lifting him into her lap. He looked up at her only barely aware of her presence as she called for Stefan sounding like a madwoman. She ran her hands over his body looking for wounds when she touched a needle handle and looked down at it. It was one of the needles she had used when she was torturing him and she screamed at Stefan to hurry and come help her. Klaus or Rebekah had done this to taunt them. To show them that they still knew how to mess with their heads. She took it in her fingers carefully to remove it and he whimpered against her, clutching her hands fiercely.

"Don't hurt me anymore!" He begged. She stared at him in shock as she shook her head at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"It wasn't me Damon. I didn't…" She tried to reassure him, he was so confused again.

"Why are you still hurting me Elena? Please…" He begged again as his body shook with a convulsion. She screamed Stefan's name this time, panicking as Damon seemed to be dying. Damon stilled in her arms and started to turn a strange grey colour. It travelled up from the needle towards his open eyes and she shook him.

"Damon? Damon what's happening?!" She cried. He hadn't been staked, so he couldn't really be dying could he? His eyes clouded over and he lay limp as she screamed incoherent sounds, clutching him.

"Help!" She cried desperately, not sure who she was calling to.

"Elena!" She heard Stefan call and she shut her eyes shaking from tears.

"Elena wake up!" Damon's voice now and she stilled, opening her eyes to see both brothers surrounding her in fear. She hiccupped as she realised they were all in Damon's bed. She was soaked around her collar from tears as she blinked a few times. Damon was watching her with grave interested as Stefan looked at her terrified and concerned. She shook herself, sitting up and wiping her cheeks free from tears.

"Damon." She whispered looking at him, taking in his dishevelled but very much alive appearance. His mouth was open but it seemed as though he didn't know what to say. The relief of him being here, unhurt and safe was too overwhelming and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him fiercely. Damon froze at her contact but all she could think about right now was that he was safe. Some more sobs escaped her as she kissed his shoulder repeatedly and held him.

"Elena…" Stefan breathed as though he was too scared to move or speak too loudly, lest something awful happened and she opened her eyes, realising how much she was touching Damon. He was going to be confused by the contact and she slowly tried to move back to avoid startling him. He put his arms around her as she tried to pull back to look at his face and he squeezed her to him. It was her turn to freeze now as she let him hug her and sigh against her neck. This was good surely. He was holding her now, voluntarily and he seemed to be relaxing against her. Stefan watched carefully, not daring to breathe as Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Damon whispered against her neck and she sighed relieved.

"It was a dream." She mumbled against his skin. He gradually released her and they sat facing each other. He looked at her knowingly. He was dreaming about everything that happened too. He reached out and wiped her cheek delicately of tears and she smiled, amazed at his easy contact. He could touch others, it was just people touching him that made him nervous. They could work with that.

"You didn't tell me you were having nightmares too." Stefan's voice brought them back out of their memory, reminding them of his presence. Elena blushed embarrassed. She hadn't wanted Stefan to know. He had enough to worry about. Damon turned to look at him, raising his eyebrows.

"What are you both doing in here?" He asked. Stefan bit his lip, not wanting to make Damon feel like a charity case by clueing him in on just how many nightmares he was having. It wouldn't do any good to have Damon know they were tiptoeing around him like he was a bull in a china shop once he was asleep.

"We just wanted to check on you and fell asleep." He said and Damon snorted.

"Threesome huh? Why didn't we think of that before?" Damon smirked, trying to ease the vulnerability he felt at having to be cocooned by both of them. He lay back down looking up at the ceiling as Stefan and Elena exchanged glances. Elena lay back down turned towards Damon and Stefan mimicked her as they both watched Damon closely. Damon squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled through his nose as though he was experiencing pain. Stefan tensed beside him and Elena frowned in confusion. She reached out and placed her hand on Damon's. He took in a sharp breath and looked at her.

"Damon?" She whispered and Stefan sat up slowly looking concerned. Damon blinked and groaned. Was he in pain? She looked up at Stefan and he gulped.

"Elena, time for you to get some breakfast." Stefan urged and then she realised. How stupid of her to forget Damon's' affliction. Damon frowned at her in need and squirmed.

"No, Elena please stay. Please help…" Damon groaned and Stefan huffed unhappily.

"Damon, we've been through this." He reminded him sternly but kindly and Damon emitted a small growl of annoyance. Elena got up to get out of the bed with haste but Damon caught her by the arm and rolled towards her.

"Damon, enough!" Stefan shouted and grabbed Damon's shoulders, trying to roll him back onto his back again but Damon groaned, gazing up at her.

"Why are you hurting me?" He asked her and his sincerity was so deep that she gasped. Those words were like a mousetrap, she just kept falling into them, encountering them even in her sleep. She looked at Stefan hurt, seeing Stefan's exasperation and she pulled herself together. Teach him that touch is good and normal. She almost heard the author's words in her head.

"It's ok Stefan. Let him go." She said confidently and Stefan frowned. She nodded sternly at him and he released his hold on him. Damon seemed to relax again, believing she was going to release him from his arousal as she climbed back in to the bed again. He lay waiting for her to make a move on him as she tried to figure out what to do. Normal, non-sexual touch. She had to start there. He was recoiling from their touch the rest of the time but he wanted it now, so maybe this would be their opportunity to begin introducing appropriate touch without him fearing it.

She lifted her hand and traced his eyebrows lightly. He closed his eyes, unafraid and she smiled. Stefan was sitting up fully watching them. She ran her fingers down onto his cheekbones and stroked them, like she remembered her grandma used to do when she was little, cupping his face afterwards to warm his cold cheeks. He did seem to be enjoying the touches and she began to feel more justified in her decision to try this. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and he tried to pull her to his mouth. Stefan tensed, but she held a hand up to stop him from interrupting, as she moved her face to the side and forced Damon to kiss her cheek instead. Damon opened his eyes and groaned. He wanted her, wanted her mouth and her heart throbbed for him. This was so hard for him, being touched but not in the way he felt he needed. This was the only way though and it might take some time and practise.

"This is because I love you." She whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair hoping that he would understand. He grimaced and groaned, realising that she wasn't going to touch him below his waist and yet he couldn't pull away from her as she placed feather light kisses over his eyelids and held him to her.

"Please Elena, I want you." He whispered in a pleading tone as he tried to pull her into him. Stefan tensed again, ready to pull Damon back should he lose control.

"Your brother is here." Elena reminded him, trying to force some logical thinking into the situation and Damon just huffed. She put her arm around his back and he stopped pulling her in. He seemed satisfied with this proximity for the moment and she rubbed his back through the sheets, ensuring not to touch his naked skin.

"I know it hurts, but it will get better." She cooed and he frowned. "Do you love me?" She asked openly and Damon looked at her sadly.

"You know I do." He whispered and she cupped his cheek again as he leant into her hand.

"Then trust me. No sex Damon." She said gently and he huffed again and turned away from her. She let him curl into himself in a mood as she rubbed his back again soothingly. Stefan almost had a smile on his face as he got out of the bed. Elena placed a kiss on the back of Damon's head as he grunted and got out of the bed too. Damon could pout all he wanted, Elena still felt like they had had a success here. Damon stormed out of the bed, surprising them both and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on. If looks could kill she knew they would both have exploded over the walls in here. Damon was mad and hurt but at least he was trying to fix himself.

They both left him in privacy as they headed downstairs.

"That was brilliant." He remarked and she smiled.

"I think if we keep this process going it'll help him accept touch." She said and Stefan nodded.

"You're going to have to be careful though, what if he tried to force it?"

"I don't think he would do that, he's been forced for so long."

"Still, he's strong Elena and he has ways of making people agreeable." Stefan warned, blushing at the thought of Damon turning his charms on to full power with her. He had watched for years in awe of Damon's ability to make women forget their own names without the need for compulsion. He had always had a way with women and sex was what he did best, if the years of female moaning sounds emitted from his closed bedroom door were anything to go by.

"I can handle him, don't worry." She said sure and confident. Damon battered around upstairs, obviously still aggravated and then came barrelling down the stairs on a mission. He had his black leather jacket on and ignored them both as he walked through the foyer.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called and Damon ignored him. Stefan blurred in front of him, blocking his exit as Damon growled.

"Get out of my way Stefan." He glared and Stefan folded his arms.

"It's too soon for you to be out and about brother. You need to relax for a while." Stefan advised but Damon only growled again. Elena got up full of uncertainty and approached them.

"Damon. Maybe Stefan is right. Why don't you hang out with us for a while?" She spoke gently and he hung his head, not turning to acknowledge her.

"I'm not allowed to leave?" Damon's voice was strange and they both realised how this must look to him. He had been held captive for so long and now they were trying to keep him locked up here too. Elena placed her hand on his back and he only flinched a tiny amount this time.

"Of course you are, just let us come with you for a little while." She suggested and Stefan swallowed, unwilling to feel like he was a captor. Damon turned to look at her, angrily.

"I'm a big bad vampire Elena, I don't need your protection. I don't want you hanging around me, dangling a carrot in front of me. In fact I don't want you here at all." He huffed and her heart fell like a lead balloon. She took a step back and anguish flashed across his face as she held a hand to her stomach. He straightened up and his face became blank again. He turned back to Stefan and raised his eyebrows. Stefan begrudgingly moved aside and let him leave. Elena's stomach gurgled and Stefan held her to him.

"He just needs time." Stefan whispered into her hair and they held each other, hoping that that was true.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon had opted to walk to the Grill, deciding against taking his beloved Camaro. He felt suffocated by everything right now and even being in his car would have the same effect. The air was cool as he took a deep breath. It was strange to be clothed again, groomed, but it felt good too. It almost felt like a layer of protection from everyone - a barrier between his skin and the outside world. He zipped his jacket up, something he rarely did to avoid looking un-cool, but right now it was a comfort.

He didn't want to think about Elena's face right now. The look she had on her face when he had left. He couldn't be thinking about others right now god damn it! Why wouldn't they just all leave him be? He hadn't asked for them for a Boarding House Day-care centre, didn't anyone care what he wanted? He shuffled his feet as he walked, scuffing his black boots with dust from the road. He needed to reacclimatise. He needed normality and nothing was more normal that propping himself up at the Grill, next to Rick's stool. He just wanted to feel like himself again.

He shook his head as he thought on his wake up call this morning. He had been dreaming about being manacled to that wall – the metal clasp sticking to his bleeding wrists as he tried to stay on his feet and then Elena had started screaming. He had thought that he was dreaming it, until he felt his bed tilt behind him. He had opened his eyes in fear and realised Stefan was behind him, leaning over him and he recoiled in surprise as Stefan's shoulder had brushed up against him. Then Elena had screamed his name, over and over again and he had turned to watch her sob, still asleep. His heart had thundered in confusion and he had felt too dazed to respond as sleep withdrew from his senses. Stefan had called out her name and tried to reach over him, to touch her arm but Damon had felt trapped by his movement and so called out Elena's name too in panic.

Still such panic and fear. He was revolted by his emotions right now. He didn't seem to be able to maintain a linear pattern to them right now, instead jumping from one to the other without reason. It was making him jumpy and almost feeling as though he needed some valium. Bourbon would help.

He finally reached the Grill and waltzed in casually. It was daytime, but it never stopped him before as he parked himself down on his usual stool and signalled to the barman. The barman gave him a disapproving look, but he had served him enough to know that Damon didn't care whether it was a socially acceptable drinking hour or not. He sat a glass down in front of him and filled it. Damon smiled his cheesiest smile up at him and told him to leave the bottle.

"Haven't seen you for a while. Vacation?" The barman commented, sitting the bottle down before him as Damon knocked the first glass back. Damon gave a little laugh at the question.

"Something like that." He smirked, filling his glass again as the barman got the message that he wasn't interested in idle chit chat today. He walked away to serve another customer and left Damon to drown his sorrows. A few hours went past with Damon completely unaware of everyone around him. Inebriation felt good and familiar, but he was starting to feel a sense of loneliness start to emerge as he kept having to steer people clear of Rick's stool. The murderous look he was casting towards those who dared to try to sit down next to him was indication enough for them. A few women even tried to take a seat and he just glared. It didn't matter who they were. He didn't care. If anyone tried to sit there he could easily break their limbs right now. He wished they would all disappear and leave him in peace and yet he felt alone. Utterly alone and lost. The alcohol didn't seem to be enough anymore as his emotions started to overpower him again. He had wanted Elena so badly. She could have helped him this morning. She could have just put his needs first for a change and soothed his aching body. He knew that he didn't have to perform anymore but the compulsion to desire touch was still strong. They didn't understand. They thought he was still trying to perform for Rebekah, because of his training in that area, but that wasn't it. He wanted to feel connected with someone, fully embraced and connected with someone who wouldn't force him or hurt him afterwards or before. He wanted sex to feel like it used to – solace and bliss. Elena's attempts to soothe him had only made him feel worse, more alone. It had physically hurt. He knew it was unhealthy, but that's just how he felt. He wanted sex to be wonderful again and he felt like the only way that would happen would be if he could revel in it, feel loved for that brief time and Elena had said no.

He hung his head, feeling irritated. Logically he knew why Elena was doing this. She had said she was doing it because she loved him, but she didn't understand and he had no idea how to explain. He just needed acceptance and faith. He needed her to trust that he knew what he wanted and it wasn't forced behaviour on his part. He refilled his glass and grumbled to himself. He took a deep breath as he swallowed and caught a familiar scent. He dropped his glass as he turned around to see her. Rebekah entered and walked past him, completely ignoring him as she took a seat at a booth. He couldn't take his eyes from her. She had seen him, of course she had, and yet she showed no signs of recognition. The barman fussed around him loudly and brought his attention back to the bar as he tried to calm the tremor in his hands. He stared forward, trying not to look in the mirror behind the bar. He should have known that he would bump into her here. He should have known that he couldn't hide from her, she lived in this town too and he was going to have to learn to deal with that if he wanted to stay here. He pushed his shaking hands into his pocket and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He should leave, get some space. His stomach started to surge uncomfortably and he got up leaving the Grill quickly before he fell to his knees and vomited. He gasped, wiping his mouth and got up. A few people walked around him, shaking their heads at the town drunk. Ironically his human life had led him down that similar route until the war had started and he had met Katherine. He brushed himself down, standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" A voice caught his attention. He turned around to face a woman with blonde hair staring at him in concern. For a moment he flinched thinking it was Rebekah but this girl was human.

"You don't look good." She commented stepping up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He was taken aback by her forwardness and casual touch but he didn't jerk away. Her features were attractive as he studied her face. Large dark eyes that were kind of like Elena's' – but he didn't want to think about Elena right now. She was wearing a tight blouse, unbuttoned down to the swell of her breasts and he smiled at her seductively.

"I'm fine now." He purred and saw her pupils dilate. Oh yeah, he was in there. If Elena wouldn't help him out, then he could always find someone else who would be willing. Hell he had slept with half of the town already anyway, what was one more to the list?

"No sex Damon." He heard Elena's words in his head and he gave the girl a smouldering look as her heart sped up and her body language intimated her attraction for him. Who was Elena to order him not to have sex? She wasn't his girlfriend. Yeah she had said she loved him, but then what? It wasn't as though she'd vowed herself to him. She hadn't told him that she wanted to be his, so he was still a free agent as far as he could see. Damn her. Damn Stefan too. They weren't going to tell him what he could and couldn't do, keep him locked up in the boarding house.

"You know this place is lame tonight. We should just go back to your place." Damon purred, stepping closer into the girls' body and smiling down at her with his best come to bed expression. She smiled rather embarrassed and nodded blushing. That wasn't hard. He put his arm around her, pulling him into his body and she directed him back to her car. She babbled on, on the short drive back to her apartment and he tried to tune her out. He answered back and forward, feigning interest in her life and hobbies as he tried to quell the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was tempted on a few occasions just to get her to pull over and take her in the back seat of the car. He just wanted to be inside of her, drowning in her heat until this feeling in his body went away. After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at her apartment and she led him into the bedroom. He liked that she knew what she wanted, what he wanted and there was going to be no delay and pleasantries.

She turned to him sheepishly and kissed him. He kissed back, concentrating on his technique until he could feel her body start to respond to him. He was good at kissing. Hell was good at everything! He slipped his tongue inside of her mouth and she moaned, clutching at his clothes and beginning to undress him. He left her to it as he started to undress her. He was so tempted just to vamp sped them into action but he couldn't be bothered having to compel the fear the speed of his movements would cause her, out of her mind. Once they were naked he threw her down on her back and she looked at his body hungrily. She would do. To be honest he wouldn't have been bothered what she looked like, as long as she was willing. He just wanted to find some peace and he knew he would get that relief from sex tonight. He climbed on top of her and kissed her again, taking care with his performance, showing her all of the tricks he could do with tongue and she was panting and gyrating into him in no time. He smiled to himself. Elena didn't know what she was missing.

He knew he still had to prepare her a little more so he hastily inserted his fingers inside. The quicker he could get inside the better so he pumped inside of her, rolling his fingers over her clitoris as he sucked on her breasts. He knew it would give her sensory overload and sure enough within minutes she was begging to have him inside of her. He didn't wait any longer and thrust into her in one movement. She threw her head back as he began to thrust and he closed his eyes, waiting to feel something. She squirmed and gasped underneath him as she spiralled but he felt no such bliss. He angled his hips in deeper and sped up, hoping to chase that sensation. The girl came beneath him loudly and he gritted his teeth. What was happening? Why wasn't he feeling that pleasure? Why wasn't he feeling anything? He lifted the girl higher into his lap and pounded her body into the mattress, leaving her begging for more and panting. After she came again he slowed to a stop. He sighed confused, but she didn't seem to notice. This had never happened to him before. The girl rolled them over, believing he had stopped to allow her to take the initiative and she straddled him. He lay back and closed his eyes as she began to move on top of him. Please. He begged the universe for some pity, for some comfort and release. He had been so sure that this would work. The girl began to tire on top of him and leaned her weight forward, placing her hands down on his chest. The pressure there felt good and he opened his eyes again to watch her. Every rock she made with her pelvis pushed into his rib cage and made him feel good. She sped up, biting her lip and knocking him into the headboard now but it felt amazing. He was starting to feel a build up in his stomach and he encouraged her to be rougher with him. She tried her best but it wasn't enough and he began to lose the pleasurable feeling. Her hands were sliding to his collarbone as she doubled over in rapture and he found himself reaching for her hands and placing them onto his throat. She opened her eyes frowning at him.

"Choke me." He commanded and the girl squeezed a little. Although she didn't exert much pressure it sent tingles down him and he craved more. She squeezed harder and he gasped in pleasure. She seemed to be getting the hang of it now and gave him as much strength as she had, turning his face red as he moaned and thrust up into her. She was beginning to look concerned for him when he choked out another command.

"Bite me." He said and the girl looked at him horrified. He repeated his command, this time compelling her with his eyes and she leaned forward and bit his neck hard. Her blunt teeth were vicious and tore at his skin drawing blood but it sent his orgasm through the roof as he bucked and spilled inside of her. He moaned loudly and breathlessly as his neck burned from the bite, trickling blood down his neck as the girl got up from him and ran to the bathroom, vomiting. He lay stupefied staring at the ceiling as he replayed it in his mind. His body hummed with the aftershocks of his orgasm and he sighed, breathing. The girl vomited and he could hear the taps go on. She must have gotten some of his blood on herself and was freaking out. He couldn't muster enough energy to care as he sat up and gathered his clothes. He heard sobs from the bathroom and thought about checking on her, but decided against it. What did he care, he didn't even know her name. He dressed in a blur and left the apartment whistling. She had brought him here in her car so he would have to walk back to the Grill.

He began walking and wondered if Rebekah would still be there. His stomach tightened at the thought. Still, he had had a great orgasm and he felt strong, so he could deal with it, if he had to. The more he walked the more his stomach tightened though and he began to lose his confidence. He tried to shake off his growing anxiety and concentrate on the smell of bourbon wafting from his clothing. It was going to be fine. He arrived back at the Grill and looked around, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible as he looked for her. There was no sign of her and he felt his whole body relax as he made his way to the bar. To his horror there was someone sitting in Rick's seat and he boiled, suddenly pulling the guy from the stool forcefully.

"That seat is taken." He growled and the guy glared at him. Damon pushed him a step away from it as he tried to sit down on it, preserve it, but the guy swung a punch at him and caught him off guard. His lip split open and he laughed. His whole body seemed to thrum with energy and he swung back at the guy, knocking him over into a waitress. He vaguely heard the barman shout at him but the guy picked himself up off of the floor and lunged for him as Damon laughed in glee. This felt great. The guy landed a blow to his face again and although it actually hurt, Damon smiled. He let the guy throw a few more blows at him, covering him in bruises as he remained standing. Everyone was trying to grab the guy now as Damon smiled, urging him on. The guy swung one last punch and burst Damon's nose open, spraying his blood everywhere as people cried out. The pain felt good. He felt strong, despite the blood pouring from his nose. He laughed wiping it away with the sleeve of his jacket, until he felt a cold hand grab him, holding him back from advancing on the guy again who was now being calmed down by his friends surrounding him.

"You should learn to take the trash out." The voice said and he froze.

"Take him home will you Rebekah?" The barman glared at him and everything went into slow motion as he tried to turn around and launch into her. She easily held his throat and dragged him outside throwing him against the wall. He spluttered and stared up at her in terror. She seemed to tower over him as he crouched and he could feel the electricity bouncing from her as she undressed him with her eyes. The hunger was still there and he felt like he could vomit. She shook her head at him and then stepped back into the bar without another word. He sat there, shivering and wondering what the hell she was playing at. Was she going to come back? Should he run? His head swam and the last of his adrenaline was wearing off as he staggered to his feet, remembering just how drunk he was.

He had to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon had a rough night. He ignored both of them when he fell in the door. They had tried not to question the blood on his clothing too much as the glares he drew them indicated just how vehemently he didn't want to talk to them. It had been worse for Elena. She paced all night, never taking her eyes from the clock as she waited for him to come home. She was almost out of her mind until they heard him singing loudly on his way up to the boarding house. They had both been on their feet in an instant in anticipation. It was strange to hear Damon singing. He could tell that Elena thought that this was a good thing, but Stefan knew that this was one of Damon's angry songs. He tried his best to prepare her for what might follow but her endless faith in Damon's humanity was still blinding her.

Damon had practically fallen right through the door, holding a half-finished bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"Bourbon wasn't enough tonight?" Stefan asked dryly but with fear swelling inside of him. Damon only drank whiskey when he needed something stronger than bourbon, something to burn thoughts out of his mind. Damon growled and glared at them. Elena's heart thudded and she sat down, trying to hide her pain and fear. This was the side to Damon she had personally experienced only a handful of times – the one that killed people flippantly. Damon's defence stance loomed over them immediately and Stefan stepped away to give him leave. He didn't even look at them as he bumped his way up to his room and slammed the door. Elena began to cry behind him and he sighed hanging his head. Typical Damon.

"I'm sorry." Stefan said trying to comfort her and she nodded. "Maybe you should go home tonight Elena. I have a feeling it's going to be a rough one."

"I can't leave whenever it gets tough Stefan. I have to show him that I'm not going anywhere no matter how hard he tries to push." She sniffled, hugging herself.

"Ok, but I don't think it's a good idea to share his bed this time." He advised and she nodded in agreement. That little ploy hadn't quite worked out as planned this morning.

"I'll make up a room for you." He said and dashed away to do that as she stared at the fire. Damon looked like crap. He looked so angry and vengeful – where had he been? From the stench of liquor she guessed he must have been at the Grill, but he normally didn't get as drunk as he was. Kenny behind the bar normally cut off his supply these days since Matt had started sneaking vervain into the water tank at the Grill. The boss was starting to get really pissed at the loss unaccounted for in the bourbon supply, thanks to Damon's frequent compulsion to leave him a bottle. A drunken Damon was a dangerous one, an unpredictable one and she didn't like to see him this way. He had been through so much already, she just wanted him to calm down and let himself heal. Even sleeping wasn't helping him, he just seemed to be more unhinged. She recalled Stefan telling her how vampires could enter into your dreams and shape them. That must have been what Damon did with Rose as she lay dying. If only she had that power, she could try and give Damon a good dream, free from horrors.

Stefan came back down the stairs looking concerned and she raised her eyebrows.

"He's really hostile. Hopefully he will sleep it off. He can barely stand anymore." Stefan frowned. She couldn't help her curiosity peak at whether Stefan was capable of changing Damon's dream while he was drinking animal blood again.

"Stefan, you remember how Damon interfered with your dreams when we first met?" She pushed a little, hoping he would come to the same conclusion as her. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes glazed as though he was considering it.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Elena." He shook his head after a moment.

"Why not? It might let him get some real rest. It might help him." She encouraged but Stefan looked unsure.

"I don't know how well it would work and I don't think he'd be happy to know that I was invading his thoughts." He shook his head again. She thought on it. Was it really such a terrible idea? Stefan folded his arms resolutely.

"His mind has been messed around with enough." He said and she knew that was the end to this conversation. She sighed feeling disappointed. She just wanted to do something, anything to ease his suffering. Maybe Stefan was right. Maybe a decent night sleep in her own bed would do her some good. That way she could take some time out and do some research on how to help him. She felt drained from today's' events and nothing had turned out like she had thought it might. She had been so confident that if he woke up surrounded by both of them that he might feel guarded, protected but instead her nightmare had simply terrified him out of his own slumber of horror and then made him feel suffocated.

"I think maybe I will go home after all. Try and figure some things out." She stood up and he relaxed. Evidently Stefan was trying to deal with the strain of worrying about both she and Damon. She gave him a quick hug and he let her out.

Stefan sat for a while listening to the sounds of Damon fumbling around before he realised that he had either passed out or fallen asleep. He could feel it in his bones that Damon was going to have an episode tonight. Alcohol and nightmare didn't mix well. He sat back in chair thinking on Elena's dream suggestion. He couldn't help feeling that going into Damon's dreams like that would be a violation. Sure, Damon had done it to him many times but this was different. He wasn't sure whether it would cause more harm than good. He listened acutely for Damon's breathing and picked it up very slightly. He wished his senses were sharper as he stood at the foot of the stairwell listening. He was finally in deep sleep so now Stefan could be sure to check on him without waking him. He pushed the bedroom door open and his nostrils were assaulted by the stench of alcohol. He left the door open to get some air in the room and lifted the empty whiskey bottle, resting it on top of the chest of drawers. Damon had scattered his clothes all over the room and fallen on top of his bed face first with only his boxers on. At least he's not naked anymore. Stefan collected the clothes carefully, meaning to sit them on the armchair when he noticed how much blood had soaked his t-shirt. He sniffed it, gratefully recognising that all of it was Damon's blood and not the blood of some innocent victim. Still, what had he gotten up to that he was so bloody?

He crept up and carefully checked Damon for signs of any wounds but if there had been anything there, there was no sign of it now. Fast healing was such a mercy at times. He bent around Damon and pulled the blankets over him, as per his normal routine of tucking him in and took a seat in the armchair, book in hand like always. He had almost read to the end of the book now and he had to figure out what other book Damon might cherish and be comforted by for future night terror sessions. He flicked his fingers to the page they had stopped at last night and waited.

Several hours ticked past as Stefan tried to keep himself awake. Damon had been snoring loudly and had woken him with a start a few times. He stretched and yawned as Damon rolled over onto his back. He froze unsure of whether Damon was waking, but Damon's eyelids still flickered so he knew he was dreaming. Damon frowned and mumbled, bringing his hands up beside his head almost like he was surrendering. Here we go. Stefan watched anxiously. He had noticed Damon tended to adopt this position when he was having a nightmare – possibly due to the fact that he had been secured in this position against a wall. Stefan's stomach rolled uncomfortably as he pictured the manacled wall he had seen in that room. He couldn't imagine being held like that, so still and unable to move at all. It was a terrifying notion.

"No..." Damon mumbled and grimaced. Stefan's body tightened. He was so glad Elena wasn't here. Normally Damon's smaller nightmares tended to involve some thrashing around and gasping but he never spoke. Speaking meant he was going to have a big one tonight.

"Please!" He cried in anguish, twisting his torso back and forth as though someone where sitting on him. "Don't! Don't…" He began to sob, his cheeks flushed with emotion.

"Damon it's ok, you're dreaming brother." Stefan spoke calmly, soothingly and stroked the hair from his forehead. Damon choked and shook his hand away in fear, still twisting his body. Stefan opened the book and began to read like he always did, hoping the rhythmic tones of his voice would calm him.

Damon cried out as though he was in pain and Stefan caught his breath. He wondered how real the pain seemed to Damon. He tried to pat his arm tenderly and continue reading but Damon yelped and thrashed his arms and legs. Stefan abandoned the book, knowing that Damon was beyond the stage of hearing him and tried to steady Damon's shoulders while he kicked his legs.

"No please Rebekah! I can't…!" He cried as Stefan struggled to hold him down to stop him from injuring himself. Damon gasped and screamed at the top of his lungs and Stefan stepped back in fear. He had never screamed like that before. Damon threw himself across the bed and hit his head on the large headboard, stunning himself and splitting his head open. Stefan jumped and tried to go to him but Damon still wasn't aware. When Stefan grabbed him it only made him fight harder and he felt himself tiring against the strength of Damon's wriggling. He tried to coo at him, anything to get him to calm down as Damon bit him, trying to escape like an animal. In the end Stefan had no choice but to release him and step back, holding the wounds on his arms painfully as they slowly healed. Damon seemed to have calmed slightly but was still in deep sleep, huddled around himself. Clearly trying to restrain him physically was a very bad idea. If Elena had been here she could have been seriously injured by this assault. Stefan caught his breath as he watched in trepidation. Damon hadn't had one as bad as this before. He seemed to still and Stefan warily took his seat again, his eyes glued to his brothers tangled up frame.

He shouldn't let him drink so much. That was the big culprit here. Damon relaxed his body and curled into the foetal position, sighing back into slumber. Stefan lay his head back into the chair and felt all of the air rush out of his body. Was this ever going to get any easier? If Damon was going to continue to be difficult, he imagined that this would be a regular occurrence for a long time. He couldn't hold back his tears as they filled his eyes. If only he had realised what had happened to Damon right away. If only he had stopped for one moment and realised that Damon wouldn't have abandoned them all without as much as a text. He had been so busy wrapped up in his mission to get Elena back and kill Klaus for good that he had let his brother be kidnapped, beaten, raped and tortured for nearly a month, while he sat at home writing in his journal. Damon would never have let that happen if roles had been reversed. Damon would have searched every nook and cranny for him until he found him - his big brother, always trying to look out for him. He sobbed silently, filled with guilt and remorse and closed his eyes. Damon needed him. No matter what it took he was going to be here, he wasn't going to give up. Damon wouldn't give up on him.

Damon let out a sob and Stefan sniffed, sitting up again.

"Get Stefan…" Damon whispered in a pleading tone as tears ran down his cheeks and Stefan's heart constricted.

"I'm here Damon. I'm right here." He said and he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hungry." Damon groaned, ducking his head under his arm and Stefan wasn't sure whether that was a request for blood or whether it was a memory. Damon groaned again, holding his stomach and Stefan got up to retrieve a blood bag from the fridge he had left in the room. He picked up some B positive and checked the date. He wanted it to be as fresh as possible to over-ride some of the alcohol in his system. He turned around and dropped the bag as he watched Damon bite his own wrist open and drink from it as though he was starving.

"Damon!" He dashed forward, not sure what was happening and tried to pull him away from his arm. His blood spilled out onto the sheets and over his face as he bit into his wrist again savagely. Stefan managed to pull his wrist from his teeth and Damon opened his eyes and glared at him. He growled like an animal and lunged at him trying to bite into his neck.

"Damon wake up!" He shouted but Damon didn't hear. What was he dreaming about?! Stefan punched him, startling him and sending him onto his back as Stefan quickly concentrated on him and threw himself into his dream. He had no choice, he had to calm this situation down before Damon accidently killed him.

Damon was prowling around Rebekah, naked and bleeding. Stefan stood back against the wall entranced by the scene playing out before him. Rebekah was teasing him. Clearly Damon had been starved as he was more animal than man. She cut her breast open at the top and he lunged for her, drinking and tearing her clothes from her. Stefan wasn't sure what to do. He tried to focus on creating an exit or a window to encourage Damon to escape from but all Damon seemed focussed on was drinking. He threw Rebekah around, biting and moaning deep in blood fever and then Stefan watched her entice him into sex. He felt revolted. Was this a real memory? He hoped to god it wasn't as his mouth fell open watching Damon struggle with his instincts. He had to do something now. But what? How could he transform this dream?

He walked forward and tore Damon from Rebekah. Damon stumbled backwards and Stefan pushed with all of his control into transforming the room into a football field. Piece by piece the room faded and was replaced by grass and lighting. Damon looked around unsure and terrified until Stefan stood up and held his hand out to him. Stefan was now wearing a varsity strip and Damon looked down to see that he also was dressed in one.

"Come on brother you said you could beat me to the touchdown." Stefan tried to sound as natural and full of mirth as possible and Damon blinked for a moment before getting to his feet and grinning.

"No I said I will beat you to the touchdown little brother. I taught you this game!" Damon clicked into the game without another thought and Stefan laughed relieved as they ran around trying to block and get past one another. It was like they were human again and they fell in a heap and laughed exhausted. He turned to smile as Damon gazed up at the sky, counting the stars. So human. He seemed so human again. If only he could keep him this way. He was so twisted and angry all of the time, hiding from his humanity. If only he could be this carefree person lying next to him right now. Maybe with Elena's help he could be, after all, Elena had restored so much of that to him.

"The sky is really bright tonight." Damon wriggled his nose in distaste and wiped sweat away from his forehead. Stefan looked up in surprise. They sky looked pretty dark to him.

"Damn, that light is seriously bright, I can't see half of the stars." Damon grumbled a little as he squinted.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan teased and looked up again only to see the sky start to change colour. He sat up fully, as did Damon, as he realised what was happening. Damon had tired him out, bit him several times and now his hold on the dream was weakening. The landscape started to change back into a white room and he grabbed hold of Damon.

"Damon, listen to me. I am here ok. You are dreaming. This is just a dream ok?"

"What?" Damon laughed but seemed a little on edge as he noticed the room forming around them. "What's happening?" He asked fearfully, alarmed. Stefan turned to him and cupped his face.

"You are dreaming brother. It's time to wake up. Come on!" Stefan said with continuing fervour as Damon frowned in surprise. Then Damon's eyes moved to look behind him and he froze. Stefan looked back and saw Rebekah standing with a choke chain in her hands. Damon suddenly started to hyperventilate in Stefan arms and Stefan yelled at him to wake up, holding him to his body protectively as Damon panted in fear.

"Damon! Damon! Wake up!" Stefan roused himself from the dream and decided to wake Damon from this end. Damon's body was convulsing in fear in his lap and he slapped him a few times to wake him. Damon's eyes popped open and he gasped, grabbing onto Stefan as he sat up.

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm here." Stefan hugged him and Damon held onto him for dear life as Stefan engulfed him.

"I can't do this Stefan." He mumbled against Stefan's shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere." Stefan vowed pressing his forehead into Damon's' and cupping the back of his head. Normally Damon would never let him touch him like this, it was as though the human Damon was still at the forefront.

"I saw it. I saw what she did." He whispered and Damon groaned. He pulled back from Stefan and lay on his back, dabbing his fingers over his head where he had split it open.

"She still wants me." He whispered and clenched his eyes shut.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I saw her tonight. She grabbed me. The look in her eyes Stefan…" He couldn't finish, he started to shake. Stefan stood up on alert.

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. She didn't say a word. She just tossed me aside and left me." Damon put his arm over his eyes to hide. Stefan thought carefully.

"Damon, I know this is horrible. We can't kill her yet, but I promise I will as soon as I get a chance. She is not coming back for you brother. She knows if she does then Klaus will become interested in you again. She's actually trying to protect you from him." The words felt bitter on his tongue but they were true. Damon looked at him in surprise. Obviously his mind had been muddled when Stefan and Rebekah had had their last confrontation and he had missed their verbal interplay.

"She won't take you ever again. She will probably act like you don't exist." Stefan reasoned and Damon started to think on how she had ignored him completely earlier in the evening, only touching him to forcibly remove him from the brawl he had started. She hadn't even spoken to him, just thrown him to the ground and shook her head. Maybe she really would leave him alone. Still, the hunger in her eyes was there and it made him shudder.

"Her eyes." he mumbled, not realising that he had spoken out loud. Stefan chuckled trying to lighten the mood and Damon stared at him.

"Don't all women look at you like that?" He jested and Damon thought about it a little. Most of them did he supposed.

"Elena doesn't." He commented sleepily, feeling the pull of tiredness begin to descend.

"Because she loves you Damon. She actually sees you." Stefan encouraged, patting Damon's knee to encourage him to slip underneath the blankets again. Damon was too tired to argue with the way Stefan was goading him into righting his position in the bed. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Stefan." Damon called as Stefan got up to leave. Damon allowed him to stay when he didn't know he was there, but now that Damon had wakened he would have to leave him be. Stefan turned round to glance at him.

"Stay." Damon said and Stefan wasn't sure whether it was a request or an order. He smiled and lay down next to him, leaving enough space to make Damon feel comfortable.

"Remind me to teach you how to throw properly." Damon mumbled, snuggling into his pillow as Stefan chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan woke up the next morning to find an empty space where Damon should have been. He sat up immediately on edge.

"Damon?" He called but got no response. He hurriedly left the room and went in search of him when he walked right into him in the hallway.

"Relax Stef. I haven't been stolen again." Damon smirked and handed him a blood bag as a peace offering when he saw Stefan face drop in shock at his comment. Stefan shook his head at him and took the bag from him. Damon's smile dropped as soon as Stefan looked away.

"Are you ok?" Stefan looked up at him again, rewarded with a large smile, which Stefan knew was completely false.

"Right as rain." He chimed and Stefan snorted at him for a change.

"What's made you so chipper all of a sudden?" Stefan looked him over. It was so obvious that he was checking to see if Damon's morning affliction was a problem today. Damon chuckled at his lack of tact. What Stefan didn't know was that Damon had lain awake with his downstairs problem so long this morning that he had already been out and compelled a fight with one of the Lockwood gardeners. It seemed that taking a few hits made his problem go away a little easier. Pain was much easier to come by than sex.

"Some dream football with my baby bro?" Damon grinned and Stefan seemed to ease up a little. "Are you ready for me to actually kick your ass now or do you prefer me only when I'm asleep?" He taunted, flashing his pearly teeth at him. Stefan looked pleased at his playfulness and tilted his head considering it.

"In general you are much less of an ass when you're asleep, but I can still take you brother."

"Game on, Stef!" Damon laughed and they headed out to the front of the boarding house with an old football they had kept since the night they had played together after the Comet. Stefan couldn't believe how relaxed and normal Damon seemed. Perhaps entering into his dream had been as good an idea as Elena had suggested because he seemed much happier now. Perhaps Damon was finally accepting their love and support.

"Ok, no holding back. We are big bad vampires Stef. I wanna see some rough and tumble. Let's see what that Bambi blood can do for you!" Damon called to him light-heartedly and Stefan laughed launching himself in Damon's direction. Vamp speed football was going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Elena sat at the Grill, trying not to call Stefan. She hadn't slept much in spite of the respite her own bed offered her. She had wanted to stay with Damon, but she knew that he would have been nasty and horrible to her. He had been too drunk to rationalise. Matt came over with their food and sat down. It had been days since she had caught up with him and she knew that everyone was gossiping about Damon's sudden re-appearance in Mystic Falls. They all wanted to know what the deal was.

"Sorry, the kitchen is a bit of a mess today, it took me ages to get round all the carnage."

"Carnage?" She laughed.

"Yeah you can tell Damon thanks for that one. It took me ages to clean up in here this morning." Matt grumbled, taking a bite from his burger.

"Why, what did he do?" She enquired, ceasing in her own eating to focus on him. He gulped, feeling as though he had let something bad slip.

"Um, Damon started a fight in here with some guy last night. They smashed some stools and glasses up pretty good. It was weird though, Kenny said Damon barely touched the guy, he just let himself get beaten."

"What?" She gasped shocked and Matt blushed, gulping again.

"I thought he might have told you about it. What's up with him anyway? I've never seen him hold himself back from a fight before." Matt was studying her now and she felt the need to cover up some of her shock. They couldn't find out what Damon had been going through.

"I think he's just trying to be better. I keep giving him a hard time about his unfair advantage." She lied through her teeth and she felt terrible. She had never lied to Matt before. Matt huffed and took another huge bite from his burger.

"It was just as well Rebekah was here anyways, for a change." He said and Elena choked on her burger, coughing violently as he stood up and hit her back for her, offering her a sip from her glass of water. She coughed a little more before she recovered herself and sat back embarrassed.

"What did she do?" Elena asked in a small voice.

"She pulled Damon out of here apparently." He said and shrugged as though it was all so normal, but then had it been normal? She almost couldn't remember what things had been like between Rebekah and them all before she had taken Damon. She tried to keep her face straight and calm as she lifted her burger again. Damon had let himself get beaten up and then Rebekah had intervened and grabbed him? No wonder he had gotten so drunk last night. He must have been terrified she was going to hurt him again. Why would he let himself get beaten up by a human though? It didn't make any sense.

"You ok Elena?" Matt asked and she returned her attention to him.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking about Damon's reckless behaviour as usual." She rolled her eyes trying to look convincing and Matt gave her a small smile.

The rest of their lunch dragged unbelievably slowly before Matt had to get back to work. She gave him a hug and made plans to call him later and she left. That had been torture. She had tried so hard to concentrate on what Matt was saying, being interested in his conversation but all she had been able to think about was Damon. She just wanted to get back to him and see how he was. She drove like the wind towards the Boarding House, hoping Stefan wouldn't be annoyed at her unexpected arrival, when she saw them both playing football together and laughing. She stopped the car and watched them in surprise. They looked so happy. Damon was ok. She smiled widely and jumped out of the car excitedly as they waved to her. She ran over and sat on her coat to watch them tackle each other playfully. They obviously had had a lot of practise at this game as they were both really good. Their reflexes and speed evidently being a huge advantage as they blurred around the grass so quickly that she couldn't tell one of them from the other. She clapped happily and urged them on. She missed being a cheerleader sometimes. She started singing an old cheer from the squad when Damon flew into a tree at the verge and hit his head. She jumped up in shock and Stefan raced to him as he stood back up laughing.

"I'm fine!" He called, wiping blood from his forehead as Stefan tried to have a look. "I'm a vampire Stefan, it'll heal. Come on!" He shoved Stefan playfully and Stefan laughed again as they continued their game. If only football players did have healing abilities games would be so much more entertaining, she pondered.

"How can you play when there are only two of you?" She called out laughing and Stefan stopped to answer.

"It's about who is better at this. He thinks he can whip my ass!" Stefan shouted as Damon crashed into him and sent them falling onto their backs.

"You are sooo slow Bambi!" Damon jested and Stefan flipped them over, playful slamming Damon into the ground. Damon beamed up at him and used his legs to throw Stefan backwards. Stefan laughed exhilarated and Damon stood up, prowling and smirking.

"Come on, you're not even trying. Go for it. See if you can take me brother." Damon encouraged, gesturing for Stefan to attack him. Stefan stood up a little unsure and Damon urged him on again.

"Hey no holding back, you promised." Damon reminded waggling his finger at him and grinning.

"If you say so." Stefan warned and ran at him so fast that Elena gasped trying to follow the movement as she heard them both struggle for dominance. The ball wasn't even in the picture anymore as it rolled towards her and she picked it up confused.

"Guys?" She called, holding the ball and wondering why they hadn't noticed. They seemed too interested in pushing against each other though as she watched them using all of their strength. She gave a confused giggle, hoping they'd realise that the game was over but they were engrossed in their struggle.

Stefan smiled widely as he felt Damon's muscles shake against his. Bambi blood or not, he was going to give it his all. Damon was smiling too. It felt good to wrestle like they had done as humans. They had enjoyed the occasion rough and tumble back then. Damon moved in towards him, shifting the centre of gravity and Stefan felt himself starting to lose control of Damon's body force. So he placed his hands higher up onto Damon's collarbone as Damon laughed in glee with a twinkle in his eye. Stefan pushed more force against him as he felt his feet sliding beneath him and Damon moved forward again, pushing Stefan's hands into his throat. Stefan tried to pull back, not wanting to hurt him but Damon laughed almost mockingly.

"Giving up so easily brother? At least if you hold me here, you stand a chance at winning. Otherwise I'm too strong for you." He demonstrated his strength by pushing Stefan across the grass as he tried to dig his feet into the earth. Stefan hissed and squeezed Damon neck tightly. He was going to wipe the floor with him and win this game! Damon smiled as Stefan squeezed again, turning Damon's face red and filling Stefan with mirth.

"You don't look so good brother." Stefan purred and Damon laughed again, pressing himself closer until they were almost chest to chest. Stefan frowned and squeezed even tighter, trying to push Damon away from him, so he could sweep his feet and claim victory when he heard Elena shouting.

"Stefan stop!" She shouted hurrying over, holding the ball. When had the ball dropped from his hands? He frowned at it confused but Damon laughed in his ear.

"You're going to lose baby bro." He turned back to see Damon grin again and he grinned too, choking him that bit tighter until Damon started to release some of his hold. He had him now! Damon took a step back and fell over, pulling Stefan down with him. Stefan sat up, still holding his throat and laughed when Damon smiled up at him, teasingly.

"Gotcha!" He yelled excitedly.

"Let him go!" Elena shouted throwing the ball at his shoulder and startling him. He released his hands from Damon's neck and looked round at her.

"What? We are only playing Elena, chill out." He laughed at how mad she looked.

"Look at him Stefan." She pointed commanding and he turned back around to smirk at how breakable Elena still thought they both were when he saw what she was screaming about. Damon's hands were up by his head, in that oh too familiar surrender and he was staring up at Stefan panting as though he was simultaneously aroused and terrified. Stefan jumped up in shock.

"Damon. I'm sorry! Are you ok?" He queried but Damon just looked at him frowning.

"Is that all you've got?" Damon rasped. Stefan hadn't realised how much damage he had inflicted upon Damon's throat.

"What?" He reeled from Damon's strange response and Damon growled angrily.

"What the hell are you thinking Damon?" Elena yelled, making Stefan jump as he watched his happy, playful brother grow angry and restless again. What had happened? Damon sat up scowling at her intrusion and touching his neck. She noticed more blood on his arm as he moved and she grabbed it to inspect it. He pulled his arm back from hers just as she noticed he had broken it in the scuffle.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan was angry now and confused. How had some quality bonding time with his brother escalated into this? "Are you hurt?" Stefan asked eyeing the blood and strange positioning of his arm now that Elena had drawn his eye to it. He knelt down to touch it.

"Not enough." Damon grumbled and Elena gasped.

"Is that was you're doing now? Letting yourself get hurt so you can feel something?" She asked incredulously. Stefan gasped.

"What?" He shot a look of horror at Damon and realised how Damon had played him into this skirmish.

"Last night he started a fight at the Grill and let the guy beat him up without retaliating." She explained as she shot daggers at Damon who was now smirking and picking grass from the ground beneath him. He couldn't even be bothered denying it. Stefan watched him pick grass between his fingers as his heart fell.

"Is that what all of this bonding has been about? You just wanted me to beat you?" Stefan asked, emotion filling his voice and Damon looked up at him sincerely.

"I don't know." He answered honestly and Stefan blinked at him, realising what he was saying was true. Damon honestly didn't know what his motivations were right now and that was a worry.

"How could you do this to us? To Stefan?" Elena asked and Damon shot her a dirty look.

"There is no us! You said you didn't want me Elena!" He reminded her, thinking on her rejection of his need the previous morning.

"That's not what I meant. I want to be with you but not like this. Damon this isn't healthy." She tried to stay calm under his gaze. His eyes were so piercing when he was lashing out.

"Well, if you would just let me be with you, I wouldn't need to go around looking for an easy lay or a fight would I?" Damon grunted, standing up and popping the bones in his arm back into place as Stefan watched him devastated at this turn of events. The pop was loud and satisfying and he took a deep breath and enjoyed the flash of pain it created. He looked at Elena and realised what he had just slipped inadvertently. He had slept with someone else last night in an attempt to find solace. Elena's face said it all.

"Who are you?" She whispered, tears filling her eyes as Stefan stood up, equally hurt and teary-eyed. Damon rolled his eyes at them. They really were well suited. Cry baby central!

"I need this, ok? Let's not make a big deal out of it." He whined and they both continued to stare at him. He huffed, leaning down to pick up the ball and walked away from them back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena had comforted Stefan, held him while he cried and fretted about Damon's behaviour. He had been so hurt that Damon would use him like that, as a weapon against himself. Stefan had really started to believe that he was getting through to him and now that it had become clear just how far from well Damon's state of mind was, Stefan felt hopeless and afraid.

"I'm an idiot. Thinking that with a few nights of me connecting with him, being his brother again, I could erase all of the damage she did." Stefan spoke sullenly, his throat hoarse from his tears long since dried. They had gone back to her place to get a little space and perspective on the situation and leave Damon to cool off.

"You're not an idiot. You have hope. I have hope too. I know he can get through this." She said firmly, holding her bear to her chest as though it were Damon.

"Maybe we were naïve to think we could handle this alone. Maybe it's time to get some help." Stefan pondered and she nodded absentmindedly. She just didn't know anymore. Nothing seemed to be working.

"He's trying to push us away." She said and the comment hung in the air like a spider web as they both fell into silence.

"I went into his dream last night. I saw what she did to him." He said gravely and Elena could feel her body tense in memory. In reality she had only been there for a few days. Damon had suffered a whole month of that treatment and in all honestly she didn't think she could handle knowing what else had happened to him in her absence. She bit her lip, actually glad that she was compelled not to tell Stefan any gruesome details that would upset him further.

"How does someone even begin to recover from something like that?" He turned to look at her as though she might have an answer.

"Give him back choice? Freedom?"

"But we have given him those things and lots of others too. I don't know what else I'm supposed to do." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Have we? I mean, we've been trying to stop him from leaving the Boarding house in fear that he'd bump into her and freak out and it happened anyway." She pointed out. "We should try and take a back seat."

"We can't let him go round hurting himself and causing fights Elena." Stefan said incredulously, looking up at her in amazement. She shook her head.

"He doesn't feel in control of anything. That's why he using the extremes to make himself feel something. Think about it, he's been reckless like this in the past – what changed to make him more collected?" She asked. Stefan seemed to consider what she was asking.

"You." He said and looked at her again sadly.

"Besides me." She encouraged, she knew that part of the story already.

"When the tomb vampires were threatening everyone. He changed then. He seemed to have that to focus on. He wanted to protect the town and all of you." Stefan related. Strange that he had never joined those dots together before.

"He needs a purpose, a focus to make him feel like he has some control again."

"Well we do have some originals to kill."

"And no white oak stake anymore." She pointed out and he huffed. "It's way too dangerous to get him thinking about that right now. We are all too vulnerable until we figure out a plan. We have to find something else to distract him." She said and both of them sat in silence, clueless.

"You." Stefan said and she frowned. "He wants you. You are always his weakness Elena. He wants to be with you."

"I can't. He still thinks that sex is the answer to his problems." She huffed frustrated.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't force you. He loves you. You don't have to have sex, just be with him. I don't think he actually understands what it's like to have a real relationship." Stefan stated and she bit her lip. She wanted to be with him so badly, but could she resist his charms? He was insistent that sleeping with her would heal his mind, but she knew that wasn't true. He had to get rid of his need for sexual touch before he would be ready to be loved.

"He doesn't think you're going to commit to anything with him, I can tell. You said that you love him. He needs you to prove it." Elena couldn't help but feel hurt at Stefan words. She thought that proving her love for Damon was what she had been doing all of this time. What more could she do? She stood up pacing as Stefan sighed deflated.

"We should get back. Make sure he hasn't accidently gotten himself killed." He said sluggishly.

"We?" She raised her eyebrows.

"We." Stefan smiled and she nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It was all quiet on the western front as they returned to the Boarding house and started a fire in the hearth. Damon was nowhere to be seen. Elena had called Matt earlier and he had told her that Damon was banned from coming in for a few days until he 'calmed down' and paid for the damage he had caused. Stefan had laughed when she had told him that. At least they knew that they could pay for it and at least for tonight Damon didn't run the risk of bumping into Rebekah there. So where was he? In the end they had gone to their separate bedrooms - Elena stopping by Damon's room to grab one of his t-shirts to sleep in and run her fingers over his blankets before she managed to pull herself away. His room smelled like him and she almost felt like she wanted to suck all of the air into herself and hold his scent inside of her for a little while. Stefan had made up a bed for her in the next room down the hall, so it was going to be the closest she would get to Damon tonight. She just hoped that he wouldn't bring a girl back with him, under the impression that she was at home, far away from his demonstrations of sexual prowess.

The bed Stefan had made up was comfortable enough but it felt too large and empty for her liking. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. She wanted to sleep well and be ready for him in the morning. Be ready to be his focus, be ready to be his girlfriend. She drifted asleep gradually as the house settled and Stefan wrote in his journal scribbling away.

It was late when Damon got home. He had gone to a bar out of town and heckled a few college boys into a fight or two. He had been impressed at how strong their blows had been as they had circled him and kicked the living daylights out of him. He had picked himself up and laughed all the way home, pushing his ribs back into place and washing his face free of blood in a restroom. This was much easier than begging Elena to sleep with him all of the time. It wasn't going to happen. That girl was sewn from the knees upward. He snorted at the image that created and climbed the stairs to his room, peeling his blood coated clothes off and tossing them on the floor. His skin was still covered in blood so he jumped into the shower and relaxed under the spray as it hit his back. He tilted his head up into it, opening his mouth and sighing as the warm water stroked his skin. He jumped a little when he heard a noise he didn't recognise. He listened for a minute and nothing happened so he shrugged it off and put his head back under the spray. A louder sound thudded this time and he definitely heard that. He stuck his head out of the shower, tuning his senses in as he strained to figure out what the noise was. It was a voice. Curiosity pulled him from the shower as though he was on invisible strings and he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself as he walked into his room.

"No!" He heard a cry and his heart jumped. Who the hell was that? It wasn't Stefan. "Damon!" It was Elena's voice. Elena was crying out for him. He ran as fast as he could, following the sound and realised she was in the next bedroom. He threw the door open as she shouted for him again and took in her writhing body in the bed, desperately struggling and reaching outward.

"Elena?" He called approaching her carefully, so as not to scare her awake.

"I don't want to hurt you…" She cried as her body shook with tears. He found himself scooping her into his arms against his better judgement and she opened her eyes to look up at him dazed. Where the hell was Stefan? He cooed at her, stroking her face tenderly as she cried and clutched at him. He kissed her head and lay down in the bed with her, holding her.

"I'm alright. It's ok Elena." He soothed and she held onto him as she gathered her wits.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed and he held her stupefied. "I thought I had killed you."

"I'm ok. Look at me. I'm ok." He brought her chin up so he could look into her eyes and he stroked her hair behind her ear.

"I love you so much. Please don't push me away Damon. I need you." She whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek and he bit his lip.

"I don't know how to do this Elena." He whispered back brokenly.

"Just stop fighting and let me love you." She said and he sighed, feeling torn. What was she offering him? He had told her what he needed and she had said no. What else was there to say? He found himself nodding anyway as she looked up at him imploringly. He couldn't deny her. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her through to his bed, placing her inside snugly as he climbed in after her. She clung to him as though he was a mirage as he stroked through her long hair over her back. The fact that she was wearing one of his t-shirts hadn't escaped his notice and he smiled. She fell asleep against his chest, lulled by the rise and fall of his ribcage as he enjoyed the fact that she was in his bed curled around him. Stefan must have heard the entire racket, but he had left Damon to attend to her. It was so obvious that they had planned this and yet he didn't mind as he held her close and kissed her silky hair.

The next morning provided him with a problem. Elena had wrapped herself around him, tangling her legs as though she knew he would try and escape. His erection throbbed painfully and her body pressed so close to him was making it hard for him to breathe. He needed to extract himself from her and get a fix to sort out his problem. She stirred against him, brushing against his groin and he groaned. Was she trying to make this more difficult? She slid her hand up his chest and breathed in his scent peacefully as he tried to control his body. He had rushed to her aid so quickly from his shower that he hadn't had the chance to put on any underwear. In her panic and relief she hadn't notice that he had been in a small towel only and now she was lying around his naked body.

"Elena." He whispered as she slid her hand down his chest again to his stomach. It was unbearably close to his member and he wasn't sure whether she was awake and teasing him or if she was still asleep. He bit his lip and whimpered softly as she stroked his stomach slowly.

"Elena I need you." He breathed against her head, feeling the fire start to burn in his loins. He tilted his pelvis upwards slightly, urging her hand downward but she pulled back suddenly and sat up. He blinked in torment and looked up at her hopefully. She almost looked guilty as she realised she had been touching him in her sleep.

"Elena please, I love you." He whispered sincerely and she looked sad. She leaned down and kissed him as he brought his hands up to pull her into him. She opened her mouth and let his tongue inside as he sighed happily. His whole body relaxed at her touch as she put her arms around him and held him as they kissed. She let him take the lead with his tongue as she stroked his back. They pulled back from each other and she stared into his eyes. His pupils were blown and he was flushed.

"Damon I want to be with you, properly."

"I want that too." He said, stroking her arm.

"Will you let me be with you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." He answered as though it was a stupid question and pulled her down for another kiss, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck as she leaned into him. His tongue danced inside her mouth, curling her toes a little as she found herself getting lost in his kisses. He was too good at this and she moaned as he sighed against her. She wasn't sure how long it took before she noticed his hands upon her, forcing her hold around his neck. He was trying to make her apply pressure to his throat. She snapped back to reality at that instant and pulled back from him, snatching her hands away. He groaned closing his eyes in defeat. She couldn't control the anger that flared in her and she slapped him hard across the face as she climbed off of him. She held her hand over her mouth as she noticed her hand print streaking red across his cheek. Did he know she would figure it out and that she would hit him regardless? He lay still watching. She took a few minutes, pacing the room, trying to think as she calmed herself. She turned her back on him to enter the bathroom when suddenly he was right in front of her. She jumped startled at his speed and opened her mouth to scold him when he pressed her against the wall with his body. He ran his fingers through her hair and wrapped one arm around her waist and smiled down at her. She flushed and blinked up at him.

"Damon." She warned and he smiled.

"What shall we do now?" He sighed and leaned into her, placing small kisses on her forehead as she shivered. Her body emanated heat and he ran his hand from her waist to the back of her neck and down again, enjoying the temperature against his cold hands. He placed small kisses down her temple and around to her ear and she sighed, obviously aroused. She brought her hands up to his chest as her heart rate sped up. He smiled again at her ear and made a pleased sound as she tilted into him slightly.

"Damon stop." She whispered and he drew his face back, rubbing her nose against his and opening his mouth a little over hers. Her pupils were blown and he could see her lips parting in anticipation of a kiss as he let the tip of his tongue slide out and gently touch her bottom lip. Her body melted into his hands and she leant forward a little, wanting his lips so he pulled back and smirked. He was going to give her a taste of her own medicine. He leant back down to her mouth and then tilted to kiss her cheek as he stroked down over her bottom, pulling her hips closer to his. Her breathing sped up and he could smell her arousal.

"What are you doing?" She whispered full of desire as he ground his hips into her, grazing her core with his erection. He kissed down her neck and ground into her again. She knew this was going to go too far so she began to push back against him and grabbed his face from her neck.

"Damon look at me. I love you." She whispered and stroked her thumb over his lips. "I'm not going to let you do this." She added and he laughed, sucking her thumb into his mouth and running his tongue over it. She tried to pull her finger out but he clamped his teeth down holding it there while he circled his tongue around it. She gazed at his mouth confused by this action until she felt his fingers slide over her underwear, stroking up over her clitoris gently and she felt her body flood with need. He began to time the strokes of his tongue with his finger movements over her inflated, sensitive core and she shivered gasping.

"Don't do this to me Damon." She panted. "You know how much I want you." She pleaded and he was enjoying himself immensely. Her cheeks were scarlet and she was beginning to writhe against him, so he stopped what he was doing and stepped away from her.

"You want me now huh?" He purred. She took a few seconds to collect herself as he smirked at her. Her cheeks glowed with lust and anger. She couldn't move from the wall as she remembered Stefan's warning that this would happen. Damon knew fine well how to get a woman fired up, she just never thought he would do it to her.

"How could you do that to me?" She whispered. He stared at her blankly. Clearly he thought he'd done nothing wrong.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He said and she fired him a questioning look. "It hurts when someone leaves you all fired up and ready." She balked at him, realising that this was his payback.

"Are you serious? I was trying to help you! Why can't you understand that I love you? I don't want you to be like this anymore." She snapped at him, feeling hurt and embarrassed.

"I always had sex Elena, nothing new there." He pointed out.

"But you don't have to if you don't want to anymore Damon. That what I am trying to get through to your thick skull!" She shouted.

"What about when I want to? Are you still going to stop me then? Who's controlling me now Elena?" He shouted back, caught off guard by just how much emotion was evident in his voice. She looked tearful at his display of pain and he softened. She had to make him see this situation for what it really was.

"I'm not the one in control. Don't you see what you are doing? You used Stefan yesterday to get what you wanted and you just tried to use me to satisfy yourself." Damon sighed beginning to get angry and frustrated. He still wasn't getting it, he was resisting so she had to nail the coffin lid.

"I'm not your sex slave Damon." Her voice was thick with emotion as she let the words escape from her mouth, knowing full well how they would affect him. She held her breath as his face crumbled and his mouth fell open. She could practically hear his heart shatter in his chest as he finally saw what was happening here. He blurred quickly out of the room. She knew just how much this was going to hurt him but she had to say it. She couldn't let him harm himself anymore and she never wanted to see Stefan in the state he had been in yesterday, ever again. She waited for a few minutes, grabbing her clothes from the other room and dressing as she heard Stefan come out of his room.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked sullenly, regarding her sadly and without admonition.

"He wasn't going to stop." She replied, pulling her boots on. She hoped he hadn't gone too far. Stefan nodded and went back into his room to leave her to it as she descended the stairs.

"Damon?" She called but he didn't answer. She hadn't heard the door open so he must still be in the house somewhere. She went through each room on the ground floor methodically, listening for even the slightest sound to suggest he was lurking somewhere. Maybe she had been too harsh? She chewed her lip as she continued to search, this boarding house was so enormous! Finally she reached the cellar, thinking she should check and make sure he was binge eating when she heard him. She shut the lid on the fridge and turned toward the stairs to the 'dungeon'. He was upset. She could hear that much, but the fact that he was in that room, so similar to the place he had been kept by Rebekah, propelled her forward as though she had been given a push and she clambered down the stairs to get to him.

He was sitting with his back against the wall, his head in his hands. This scene looked so eerily familiar as he was yet again naked. She slowly crouched down beside him, laying a hand on his knee gently.

"Damon, why are you in here?" She whispered to him softly.

"I don't know." He mumbled. She placed her hand on his head and stroked through his hair.

"Let's go back upstairs." She suggested. She didn't want him to spend another minute here. He shook his head and looked up at her. His face was so tired and resigned. She cupped his jaw with both hands.

"Just leave me here Elena. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He said with conviction and she pulled him into her arms, squeezing him.

"You'll hurt me if you stay like this. I need you Damon." She whispered against his shoulder. "I'm so scared of losing you to this, to her." He squeezed her back as she spoke.

"Please no more pain." She softened, trying to show him how much this was affecting her. He melted a little just like she had hoped and he sighed.

"I need it." He groaned and pulled back from her.

"I can't watch you do that to yourself. If you want me you have to stop." She asserted. He could see from the look in her face that she meant it and he leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, trying to draw some strength.

"I want you so badly. It's nothing to do with her. I need…" He cursed himself as a tear fell from his eye and she wiped his cheek with her thumb. "I need…" He struggled, trying to pull himself together. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed her hand over his heart.

"I need you." He whispered and she searched his eyes. "Make love to me Elena, please."

Elena's heart fluttered in her chest as she saw his heart breaking. This was him, not the training, she knew it. He knew there was no more pain coming and he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to so why was she still holding this back from him? She took his face in her hands and he closed his eyes.

"I will make love to you Damon, but just let me try things my way. Ok?" She whispered, kissing his cheek as she spoke. It didn't feel right to give up on the small touch method just yet, she just had to convince him to try it with her. He didn't respond for a minute and she kissed his other cheek, ghosting a kiss over his lips.

"Ok." He said but his voice was shaky and weak. He had promised her that he would try to recover from this ordeal, so he had to give it a shot. Elena was everything and he couldn't stand the thought that she might finally give up on him completely. He couldn't let Rebekah win like that.

"Let's go somewhere and have some fun." She smiled, trying to resurrect some playfulness and improved mood in him.

"What do you want to do?" She asked and he seemed to be thinking about it. It had been the longest time since he had been asked what he wanted. He wasn't sure what to say. He gulped and closed his eyes to re-adjust for a moment. She stood up and he looked up at her unsure.

"Come on, I'm not the worst company in the world. Especially now that I am your girlfriend." She chirped and he gave a small smile in amazement at her acknowledgement of their status. He still couldn't get his head around it as he reached up for her hand and she pulled him to his feet. How did he deserve her? How did he end up with the girl? She kissed him softly, urging him upstairs by leading him by his hands back up to the bedroom. Stefan was passing through the hall as they ascended the stairs and he stopped to look Damon over for signs of aggression or wounds. Damon stopped and stared at him.

"Stefan I…" He began, reaching one hand out to him but Stefan smiled and spoke for him.

"I know." He said and laid his hand on Damon's shoulder. Damon didn't flinch and both he and Elena smiled warmly in result. Damon gave a small strained smile and nodded, as Stefan removed his hand and continued down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

They headed out in the Camaro as he relaxed into the drive, realising that being in his car was nothing to feel claustrophobic about after all. If anything, the familiar smell and feel of the vehicle made him feel more at home as Elena held his hand across the gear shift. They spent most of the day in playful merriment, chasing each other and racing to the top of a mountain range as though they were teenagers laughing all the way. He felt normal, despite the fact that he hadn't felt any pain today and Elena wouldn't let him close enough to satisfy himself in her. The adrenaline caused by their exercise was helping too but made him hungry. She was starving too so they ended up stopping in a diner half way back to Mystic Falls. Much to his excitement she had packed some blood bags for him and made them up in a thermos for him so he could casually eat while she did, unbeknownst to the diners other customers. Maybe this 'having a girlfriend' thing could work out for him after all.

They made it home, full and happy and sat down at the fire relaxing in each others' arms. It had been amazing to see Elena so relaxed and happy. He hadn't seen her like that for a long time. He almost felt like celebrating and so he popped open a new bottle of bourbon. Normally Elena hated the stuff but she took a glass anyway and he grinned. He swallowed the bourbon, enjoying the taste and sat back as she leaned into him. She smelled so good and he took a deep breath in as he kissed her head. He smiled realising that he hadn't thought about Rebekah all day and held Elena closer. She looked up at him and leaned into his lips. They kissed gently for a while, soft and lovingly. It was so different from how he normally kissed people. Normally it was about his taking lead but he was content with this. She put her arms around his neck and stroked the hair at the nape, sending shivers down his back. He sighed into her mouth as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, his heart starting to beat that little bit faster as he slid his hands down her sides. She held him tighter now too and melted into his body. He wanted her. Surely she would realise now that this wasn't about anything other than love. They had had such a wonderful day and it was only natural that he should want her. He lifted her onto his lap and let his tongue slide into her mouth. She stiffened and pulled back from him as she realised how quickly their embrace was becoming heated. She pecked him quickly on the lips and stood up for a breath as he grumbled.

"Sorry." She apologised, feeling guilty as she saw how aroused he was and he frowned at her. She had to get him used to touch that didn't lead to intercourse. She extended her hand to him and he placed his hand in hers eagerly. She could tell that he thought this was going to be it. She hoped that his good mood wouldn't completely vanish once he realised that she had no intention of sleeping with him. She led him up to his room and began running a bath. He watched her, giving her come to bed eyes and she couldn't suppress a smile at how sure he was of his own aesthetic appeal. She shook her head, chuckling at his confidence and he enveloped her in his arms from behind, kissing her head. She leaned back into him and sighed. They rested comfortably in this position for a minute before she pulled away and turned to face him. She reached up and began to undress him slowly as he kissed her. She wanted this to be comfortable for him, so she was going to use finesse with her approach. Once he was naked, she guided him into the bath tub and he got in obediently, without trying to get her to join him. She wasn't sure whether she liked that reaction. The old Damon infamously shared his bath tub on most occasions and she realised that his lack of enticing her to join him wasn't natural for him. Rebekah had obviously never shared the tub with him and he was now conditioned to expect this.

He looked up at her as she stared at him, her mind ticking over her realisation. She hadn't intended to get in the tub, she wasn't sure how much it would negate from small touches if he were to be pressed against her naked form. Giving him access to her naked body would most likely detract from what she was trying to achieve here, but his continuing submissiveness right now worried her.

"Can I join you?" She braved, biting her lip as he looked up at her surprised. It took him a second to realise that it was an option and he nodded elated as she quickly undressed. He had never actually seen her naked before and she realised as she stripped to her underwear that he was staring. She blushed profusely at the intensity of his eyes as his mouth opened and his cheeks flushed with desire. She would have to be very careful here. She stepped out of her underwear and he looked down at himself, noticing how nervous she was.

"Scooch forward." She advised and he looked confused for a minute. He always sat with his head at this end and he didn't want to have to hand over his comfy spot. He grunted, sitting up but she surprised him by stepping in behind. He moved forward to let her slide in and bring her legs on either side of his. He chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be the one behind you?" He joked and she gave him a playful slap on the shoulder as she leaned into the back of his neck and placed a kiss there. He trembled as she did so. What did that mean?

"Damon?" She asked and he relaxed at the sound of her voice. Clearly kissing the nape of his neck made him feel uncomfortable. She chewed her lip as he leaned back into her, laying his head on her shoulder. This wasn't as awkward a position as she had thought it would be and it meant that he couldn't actually touch her sexually, but was close enough to her body to feel connected to her. She brought her arms around him to hold him around his stomach and he relaxed again.

"May I touch you?" She asked and he tilted his head, looking up at her in surprised.

"I want you to tell me, if and when I have your permission Damon." She explained and he relaxed again. Being asked wasn't something he was used to with touching and sex lately. Rebekah had simply done what she had wanted to his body. Taken him in any position or occasion when she wanted him, especially when he fought hard to prevent it. She seemed to enjoy it more when he struggled and he shivered at the memory, closing his eyes. Elena brought her hands higher up to his chest and squeezed him protectively and it brought him back into focus. He nodded against Elena's shoulder, giving her his permission.

"I want you to tell me when you feel uncomfortable with how I am touching you ok?" She instructed as she gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Ok." He sighed, becoming lulled by having her so close to him. She smiled at his tone, for the first time confident that he felt relaxed and safe right now. She kissed the side of his head and trailed her mouth down to his shoulder with kisses. He hummed, enjoying the sensation and she smiled encouraged. It suddenly hit her how exciting an experience this could be for them both. She had never gotten to touch him like this before. It was almost virginal. She stroked her hands down over his chest and back up his arm to his shoulder again, almost like she was massaging him. He opened his mouth slightly as he breathed, still relaxed against her. She looked at his neck and bit her lip. He had been trying to get people to choke him the past few days and it wasn't a compulsion she thought was going to be easily remedied. She thought back to that choke chain that Rebekah had strangled him and pulled him around with and she gulped. It was like he was trying to re-create that sensation. She had to get him recognising that sensation as being a negative one rather than one he could become aroused or satisfied by. How though? She held her breath, fearful of ruining this moment for him as she brought both hands up and slid them down either side of his neck. He immediately tensed up and opened his eyes.

"Tell me." She encouraged as his breathing sped up.

"I don't…" he stuttered and she kissed his shoulder, egging him on. He turned his head towards her and looked at her imploringly.

"Tell me what you want." She said and he looked torn.

"Don't touch me there." He said in a whisper, he was afraid. She gently moved her hands back to his chest and kissed his shoulder again. He watched her for a moment, almost as though he was waiting for her to repeat her action again, so she smiled and kissed the side of his head and sighed. He began to relax against her slowly. It would probably take some more safe touches to make him as relaxed again but now he knew he could say no and she would oblige him without any fear of punishment or force. She reached over him and he tensed a little, but relaxed when she grabbed the shampoo bottle sitting to the side of the tub. She put some in her hands and began to massage into his scalp. He almost purred against her, sinking into her as she touched him gently. If only the others could see him like this, they would never believe her she thought, amused. His breathing changed again as she circled her fingers in his hair but she couldn't see his face from this angle. His breathing had picked up again and she stopped what she was doing, unsure of his reaction. He grunted when she stopped.

"Don't stop." He mumbled and she realised that he was becoming aroused but not painfully or in haste. His body was tingling and enjoying her touch. He tipped forward to let her rinse his hair, giving her the opportunity to place some small kisses on his back as he slid his hands along her legs on either side of him. It was almost as though she was cradling him with her limbs, surrounding him with a human shaped barrier of protection and support. He leaned back into her lower down against her breasts this time as he let his feet slide further down and straighten. He was almost lying prone now and she was so glad that the tub was long enough to enable him to do that. She lay back relaxing her own body and stroked small circles into his stomach as he seemed to drift off to sleep. His sleeping patterns were so messed up and full of night terrors that he had become subjugated by them. Hopefully now that he knew he was somewhere he felt safe and sheltered by her, he would actually rest. The water was so warm against their skin, she knew that it would remain a comfortable enough temperature to allow him to nap a little while. As he drifted she continued her touches and kisses to reassure him she would be here when he awoke and that nothing bad was going to happen. The trust it must have taken for him to allow her to try this experiment was colossal and she wondered whether he was even aware of it.

She found herself humming absentmindedly after a while, noting that this was the most relaxed she had been in ages too. She had tried so hard not to worry about his apparent disappearance when Stefan had told her that he had left unannounced, but it had gotten to her. She felt as though this whole time she had been wound up like a ball of yarn, worrying about him and now finally she had him here pressed against her dozing peacefully, safe and hers. If only she could press pause.

Time ticked past as he slept and she almost fell asleep herself until he moaned quietly and squirmed in her arms a little. She bit her lip, hoping that he wasn't having a nightmare. She stopped her touches, afraid that if he was dreaming about Rebekah, then her touches would worsen the experience for him but he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Elena…" He whispered and placed his hand on top of hers, gliding it across his abdomen to draw attention to his groin. His little affliction was rearing. She knew it was inevitable so she was prepared for it this time. She kissed his forehead and removed her hand from his stomach. He closed his eyes in understanding. She placed her hand on top of his and he opened them again in surprise.

"It's ok. It's natural Damon." She whispered in his ear and he looked up at her.

"You said no."

"It doesn't mean you can't take care of it yourself. It's your body, you can do what you want." She encouraged and he blinked at her. He hadn't touched himself in a long time. The idea never normally entered his head as there were always girls around when he felt turned on and he indulged himself in them. He felt oddly resistant to the idea, worried and almost fearful. He tried to reason with himself, trying to understand this emotion when he realised it was because he was afraid of being punished for it. He was supposed to pleasure his captor, not himself. Things started to click into place in his head as he considered it all.

"You are in control now Damon." Elena said, but she could see his reticence as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Perhaps he didn't know how to start this. She kissed his shoulder and slid her hand further down towards his groin, effectively letting his own hand glide over his skin, aided by her movement. He frowned, feeling unsure, but she lay her lips against his neck and blew a breath across his skin. He shivered, his erection twitching and she slid his hand down to the forbidden zone. He drew in a deep breath as she squeezed his hand around himself and pulled her hand away to stroke his stomach again. It felt so strange to touch himself as he squeezed his member, remembering the texture of it. Elena kissed his neck delicately and he closed his eyes and tilted his head back into her, moving his hand over his length. He remembered this sensation now as he twisted and pumped the skin, reeling from the sensation as he felt his toes tingle. He let out a moan of surprise and pleasure, but oddly he flushed embarrassed that he was doing this in front of her and stopped.

Elena nuzzled his cheek and hugged him to her chest reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered and let a small moan of arousal escape her lips. His manhood twitched, hearing her approval of the fact that he was touching himself and he squeezed it again. She commenced kissing around his throat and he began a rhythm again, speeding up as he breathed in clipped notes.

"You're so strong." She whispered lustfully and he began thrusting into his hand as he began to pant. He got lost in the pleasure, his head spinning as he twisted and squeezed, just the right amount of pressure just where he wanted it. How could he have forgotten this? Denied himself this release? He had been reliant on others so long with Rebekah beating him unless he devoted his body to her release, that he had forgotten he had the power to relieve this need, this ache. It was liberating and powerful and he began to unravel as he pushed himself harder and faster. Elena's touches and breath against his wet skin were tipping him over the edge as she continued to excite his body. He knew that she wanted this for him and it made him feel so loved and secure as the pressure began to build.

"Elena..." he gasped as he felt his orgasm approach and she playfully bit his shoulder. It knocked him right over the edge and he cried out as he ejaculated breathlessly. His whole body thrummed with warmth and bliss and he laughed as he felt a rush of happiness fill him. He didn't need someone to want him, to take this ache away – he was in control of his own body now, it was his. He lay back feeling relaxed and content as Elena smiled ecstatically. She was so beautiful and she wanted him – for no other reason than love and she was going to wait before they had sex until he was sure it was right. He felt emotion pour through him again as he gazed up at her and she kissed his forehead. She slid her hands down from his stomach and onto his now relieved manhood and cupped over it protectively as he watched her with interest.

"Yours." She re-affirmed and he put his hand on top of hers. They lay comfortably in silence for a few minutes while Damon came down from his high.

"Have you been watching Dr Phil?" He jested bringing his hands up to pat her knees affectionately. She laughed and hugged him to her again.

"I love you." He whispered and she smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheekbone with her thumb.

"I love you, you jackass." She smirked and he chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting increasingly difficult to not sleep with him. She couldn't understand it. The better and more relaxed he became it seemed, the more she wanted him. Thankfully she was better at hiding her lust than he was and he seemed to have little idea of just how much she was being affected by the near constant nightly access to his semi-nakedness. The bath tub experiment had gone so well and she had hoped that he would now understand what his control in all of this was, but he had had a bit of struggle on his own. Masturbation was a difficult and embarrassing topic to discuss – especially with someone in their 170's. All she could think of to say was everything they had taught them in sex ed. and he had been embarrassed by it. He knew his way around his body, he knew his way around anyone's' body, that wasn't what was difficult for him. Although he understood the reasons for her making him touch himself, he thought he shouldn't need to. Yet again the Salvatore tendency towards martyrdom reared its head. She thought Stefan was bad!

"Hey, I know how difficult this is, but these aren't normal issues Damon. Your body is confused, it isn't working like you are used to. You just have to take some time to re-set again." He was being particularly irritating and stubborn today as he sighed dramatically and reached for his brandy.

"There's nothing wrong with how my body works." He winked and took a gulpful and she blushed.

"Really? So it's normal for you to have the sex drive of a pubescent teenager is it? With just as much control over it?" She pointed out and he almost choked into his glass at her bluntness. She smirked at him, happy to have shocked him. She wished she could hide that damn brandy supply. It made him so cocky when he drank. He didn't reply to her, just re-filled his glass as she waited.

"Your body thinks you have to be ready at the drop of a hat. That's why this is so intense. The more control you get the better and you won't feel so vulnerable." She encouraged and he scowled into his glass. Talking about feelings was hard for him and she was spreading him open as wide as she could right now.

"How about you try it alone when you're not stimulated by anything else? See if you can voluntarily get your body to respond rather than you responding when it forces you to." She suggested and he looked over at her grumpily.

"It's weird Elena. You don't understand." He said tightly. She sat forward in her chair.

"I know it's weird for you, but if you can choose when you want to be aroused then you will know you want touch because it's a conscious decision, not because you are ruled by it." She encouraged and he sat back into his chair and crossed his legs, considering her logic. She was right, but this was all so embarrassing. He didn't want to do this. Trying to touch himself, turn himself on? How was he supposed to do that without having flashbacks? He had tried to think about what it would be like with Elena, her beneath him panting as he entered her – but those fantasies were normally short lived as she would jab him with a needle or become Rebekah just as he was starting to become aroused. He closed his eyes and cursed his visual memory.

"I see her face." He mumbled and she felt her stomach tighten. Perhaps there was something more she could do to help. She stood up and he opened his eyes.

"Let's try something." She indicated for him to follow her upstairs. He followed her, already feeling defeated and entered the bedroom. She turned to face him as she sat down on the bed.

"If you can't visualize something to help you, maybe I can be more involved." She said and he grinned at her sexily. She motioned for him to lie down and so he did, taking time to swagger a little on his way to her, to draw attention to his hips. He chuckled as she pushed him onto the bed, her face red. He stretched a little, showing off his abs beneath his shirt as it rode up and she shook her head at him.

"Ok, where do you like to be touched when you want to feel aroused?" She asked and he smiled at her devilishly raising his eyebrows. "Apart from the obvious." She rolled her eyes at him and he sighed mischievously. He reached out for her and pulled her down on top of him, her knee between his thighs. He ran his fingers through her hair as she looked down at him and appeared to be thinking. She remembered how much he had enjoyed it when she had kissed around his neck to his shoulder so she leaned down and began trailing his skin with soft kisses. He hummed and tilted his pelvis up slightly. That was a good start, but she realised that this was about helping him touch himself, not about doing it for him so she pulled back placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Comfortable?" She asked and he smiled. She sat up, moving her limbs from between his legs and moved to the side of his body. He grumbled a little but she unbuttoned his shirt for him as he did. She wasn't going to do this for him, he had to learn. Once he was divested of his shirt she lifted one of his hands and placed it on his chest, urging him to begin. He sighed and looked at her. He was going to be difficult, she had to make this seem like fun rather than an exercise.

"Show me." She said and he frowned sighing again. "Show me how you want me to touch you." She added and his expression changed to one of wonder and interest. Bingo.

"I want you to show me all of your favourite places and how you want me to touch them." Her voice became huskier than she intended and she could feel saliva run into her mouth distracting her from her focus. His pupils dilated and he gulped but she could see he was on board now.

"Will you touch me if I do?" He asked sincerely and she smiled non-committal.

"Maybe." She smiled again and he smiled back at her as his cheeks reddened. He was starting to feel aroused. He closed his eyes and ran his fingertips down his breastbone, imagining they were her fingers as he swept them across his abdomen. He always enjoyed being stroked like this and he cast his mind back to her stroking him in the bath tub. He breathed deeply as he trailed them back up and over to one of his nipples. He was sensitive there and it rose immediately as he ghosted over it. The sensation made him open his mouth for a breath and he opened his eyes to look at her. She was watching closely and it spurred him on as he circled the erect tissue and dragged his hand to the other nipple as he brought his other hand over his stomach dragging across there too. He could hear her heart beat speed up and he smiled as he remembered her embarrassment at removing her clothing for him the other day. He let a small moan escape his mouth as the left nipple peaked and made him shiver. He opened his eyes and looked at her again. She was clearly turned on watching him and he reached for one of her hands slowly bringing it to his chest.

"This is about you." She whispered, but he could see her reluctance to be a simple observer.

"I want to know where you can touch me without me feeling…" He trailed off, unwilling to say the word 'frightened' and she nodded in understanding. She moved closer to him and began stroking his along his ribs as he continued to touch himself. Everywhere on his chest seemed to be safe and she marvelled at his continued pleasure as he dragged his fingers down his thighs. She was pleased that he was managing not to touch her, it must be difficult for him. She bit her lip as he arched his back a little, ghosting his fingers over his manhood as it began to swell. She wanted to touch it. She could feel her loins burning as it grew and she had to breathe and close her eyes to control herself.

He took a hold of it now and she couldn't pull her eyes away as he stroked it. She remembered that day in the torture room when she had taken him in her mouth. His skin was so silky as she had dragged her lips over it, his shaft so large that she had felt as though she was swallowing it every time she took him into her throat. Her mouth started to water and she tilted her head down to look away. That had been her first ever sexual experience of him and she longed for the moment when she could have him properly. Now that they were officially together, she had noticed the ticking of time in regards to his recovery. She couldn't push him, she wanted it to be right but she was starting to feel the build of desire with every passing day. Of course it didn't help that they were doing things like this to help him re-discover his own body. She let out a sigh of frustration absent-mindedly at her own restraint. His body was so glorious as to be a torturous tease.

"Elena?" He whispered, having picked up on her change in mood. She looked at him feeling caught out and embarrassed. His eyes were wide and vulnerable. She kissed his lips and placed her hand on top of his, on his manhood, encouraging him to continue. He broke away from her mouth and took her hand, placing it on his shaft and squeezing his hand over hers. She shook her head and was going to advise against it when he interrupted her with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Let me show you I trust you." He whispered and she crumbled. How could she say no to such a request? She began to pump him, guided by his hand and found herself having to grip him much tighter than she expected as he squeezed her hand into him. She had thought that this amount of pressure would hurt but he sighed as she let him instruct so she let him move her hand accordingly. In effect she realised that all she was doing was being connected with him physically because he was moving her hand as he wanted to touch himself so she felt a little more relaxed. He began to writhe his muscles around her and she found herself breathing on par with him. This was quite erotic even though he wasn't touching her. Her body started to throb as he began to pant and whisper her name. She felt herself grip him tighter in her hand automatically and he moaned. God, he was so enticing. He began to thrust up against both of their hands and her heart started battering against her chest. She wanted to take him in her mouth so desperately. It was so close to her face now and she felt herself being drawn in, unable to help herself as her body encouraged her. His moans were coming in little bursts now and his head was tilted back so he didn't notice her moving into his groin. She took him into her mouth and his hand dropped from her suddenly. She let her own hand fall away as she sucked him into the back of her throat appreciatively. He tasted like she remembered and he arched up into her as he gasped. Her trepidation at allowing herself to touch him vanished from her mind completely as she felt her lust take over and she sucked him adamantly like a Popsicle.

She didn't know how long it was before she realised that he was tense.

"No!" He gasped and she snapped her attention back to him. She lifted her head to look at him and felt guilt crash into her chest. His hands were on either side of his head and he looked terrified. His eyes were closed tightly as she tried to stroke his chest to calm him.

"Please Rebekah!" He cried and she gave a sob as she realised. He must have been picturing Rebekah once she had taken control.

"Damon it's me. Open your eyes." She begged, trying to cup his jaw. He opened his eyes and she saw fear. She choked on a sob as he took a deep breath.

"It's me, look at my face. It's me Elena." She cooed and held his cheeks with both hands as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, looking frustrated. She shook her head and kicked herself for having let her urges take over what had started out being a very productive activity.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have." She stroked his cheeks as he deflated.

"I want you Elena, but it's never going to happen is it?" He sighed and closed his eyes. He was hurting and it was her fault.

"Of course it will." She soothed, unsure of what else to say. She was so mad at herself for wanting him this badly. Should they continue with this if she couldn't control herself? She wasn't much of a candidate for self control if she could lose herself to her own lust this easily. She sat up regretfully and he took in her expression of guilt.

"It's ok." He assured, and she almost laughed at how ridiculous it was that he was trying to comfort her. He tried to pull a smirk onto his face but only half managed it.

"I know how sexy I am." He tried to sound confident but failed miserably and she knew it was all for her. She pulled back from him to give him some space but he caught her arm and pulled her back steadfastly. He looked determined as he placed her hand back over his member and squeezed his hand atop of hers again. She shook head at him, believing this to be a terrible idea but he grunted when she tried to remove her hand and held her there firmly.

"I just need to see your face Elena." He said and she sighed giving into him again. This time she leant up on one elbow at his face as she let him move her hand over his length. He watched her face as he began to succumb to the pleasure again. His pale complexion, brought on by the fear he had relapsed into, began to warm to a rosy tint once more and she smiled as his eyes flickered closed in bursts as he began to pant.

"Elena….Elena…" He began to pant her name over and over as though it was a mantra and she could see that he was losing control as he arched his back and gyrated. She increased the pressure on his member as he panted in higher pitches and opened his eyes to look at her again. His eyes were cloudy as he looked at her and his mouth hung open slightly.

"It's me." She cooed and he moaned, grasping for her free hand as the veins in his eyes appeared. He was so close so she gave him a tough pull on his manhood, squeezing it as hard as she could and he fell to pieces around her. He squeezed her free hand to his chest as he breathed and she stayed still, to let him reacclimatize. He opened his eyes to look at her again, almost as though he was making sure that it was still her. He sighed as he took in her face and the love that she was emanating. He felt like he had to explain what had happened lest she feel continually like this had been her fault.

"She pretended to be you, when she forced me." He breathed and she clenched her hand in his. She recalled how Rebekah had enjoyed relating how he had made love to her because she believed that he was with Elena. She must have done it to him in a dream.

"I want to try again." He stated and she blew out a breath in consternation. "I don't want her to ruin this for us." He explained and she gave a small smile of understanding.

"I want your mouth." He gazed at her mouth lustily and she tensed a little. He couldn't want to right now could he? What if this happened again?

"Maybe we should leave that to another time Damon."

"Afraid you can't resist me?" He jested smirking as he sat up, cleaning his groin with the sheets covering him. She shook her head aghast at his vainness and virility, but still it was a sign that even his irritating characteristics were returning full force.

"Elena, I can see how much you want me to get better." He commented, looking at how aroused her body was, her nipples as sharp and prominent as mountain peaks beneath her top and the scent of her groin pulling at him. He hadn't really thought seriously about how much of a strain this was on her too. She loved him and she had always found him attractive – he had always loved to play on that fact, but now that they were allowed to touch each other she couldn't in fear of hurting him and that must be hell for her. He cupped her cheek with his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She placed her hand on his chest over his heart and sighed. When they pulled back from each other he stroked his thumb over her lips.

"May I touch you?" He whispered. He knew how madly she needed him. He was amazed that she hadn't pushed him further today given how tightly coiled her loins were. He wanted to show her that he didn't want her to feel so conflicted. They were equals and he wanted to touch her, without pressure or duress. Her face flushed with unspoken desire and he kissed her again.

"This is how much I love you – without needing to feel like I have to pleasure you, but wanting to." He whispered against her ear and she gave out a small moan as he kissed her neck tenderly. Her head was spinning in need for him but he wasn't pushing her. She could say no and she knew he wouldn't pursue this.

"You don't have to." She gasped as he cupped her breasts through her top and kissed down her neck.

"Let me love you." He breathed against her throat, using her own words back at her and she melted as he lay her on her back and climbed on top of her. She felt powerless to stop her desire any longer as he gazed down at her.

"No sex." He assured her and she smiled up at him as she felt him nudge her legs open wider so he could climb between them. He pulled her top off as she stretched out her arms and sat up to admire her. Aside from his hazy moment where he had reeled from her presence in the torture room and thought she wanted him, he hadn't ever gotten to touch her body properly before. He wanted to remove all of her clothing but he thought it might be too much of a strain on them both to give in and have intercourse. Right now he doubted he could pull back if she urged him on in desire. He reached around her back and undid her bra clasp, letting the bra fall from her body and moved it to the side. Her breasts were just as he imagined they would be. Her nipples were pink and rosy like blossoms and they were erect just for him. He slid his hand over her skin and stroked his thumb over one of them and she moaned, biting her lip. She was already aroused beyond belief so he knew he shouldn't tease her. This wasn't about showing off, this was about love and the respect and restraint she had shown him by suffering her need for his touch but never rushing him.

He took the nipple in his mouth and circled his tongue, while stroking his fingers over the other. She panted his name and gyrated into him. Her skin tasted like chocolate and he swept his tongue over her nub a few more times enjoying the taste as she arched into him. He pulled back from her breasts and kissed her as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand down into her panties. Her body shook with need as he stroked a finger into her folds and over her clit. She cried out into his mouth and panted as he pulled back to look into her eyes. He slipped his finger inside of her and her mouth fell open. She was so warm inside and lubricated. She had been hiding her arousal really well then! He couldn't leave her this wanting so he inserted another finger and pumped into her.

"Damon…" She practically drooled and he smiled, pleased that he could do this for her and not feel like he had to have sex. His body was responding of course, but somehow as he focussed on hers, he realised he could ignore the incessant erection that was now desperate to penetrate her. They were partners and she had given him so much. She brought her arms up to hold him as he leaned down for another kiss and he felt her shudder as he increased to another finger inside of her. He bent his fingers upwards and hit her g-spot and she moaned and held him tighter.

"I want you, Damon…please…" She gasped as he pumped his fingers with increased speed. He knew that she would feel this compulsion, it was natural. His fingers would only go in so far and she wanted more of him inside. He kissed her throat, relieved that he hadn't removed all of her clothing as he fought to ignore his member grumbling at him to relieve her. She panted in high pitches and rolled her hips up into him.

"Want you, please Damon..." She cried and he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. It wasn't the right time. He knew it wasn't and that she was being ruled by desire. If he did this, she would blame herself if he had a flashback and he wasn't going to let her suffer like that. He kissed her lips as she panted and sped up vamp speed as he pumped his fingers in as far as they would go as she opened her legs as wide as her jeans would allow. Her back was arching now and he brought his thumb to her clit and rolled over it as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her whole body shook at the force of her orgasm and she cried as she moaned in to his neck. He kept his fingers inside of her as she came down from it and then withdrew them gently as she opened her eyes.

He could see from her expression that she still felt a little guilty about succumbing to this so he tried to lighten the mood with his usual demeanour of affirmation.

"Told you I was good." He winked and she smiled, grabbing a pillow from beside him and pulling it over her face as she laughed in embarrassment and joy.


	8. Chapter 8

It hadn't escaped Stefan's notice that Elena and Damon had been making sexual noises for the last few days. As much as he thought he would be angry about having to listen, he found himself more concerned about it than anything. Was Damon ready for a sexual aspect to their relationship yet, considering everything he had been through? Stefan wasn't sure and to add to it, he had been pushed to the side a little by Elena's efforts. He got very little time with Damon at the moment, especially since his nightmares had lessened considerably to the small ones that Elena had been handling on her own. He shouldn't feel jealous but he couldn't help it. He poured himself a coffee and sat a cup out on the counter for Damon. He could hear his footsteps descending the stairs as he turned to him, holding a cup out.

"Thanks." Damon gave him a small suspicious smile.

"Can't I offer you a coffee without you wondering what my ulterior motives are?" Stefan laughed and Damon gave him a knowing look.

"So there are ulterior motives then? You slipped up there Dr Freud." Damon jested, sipping from the cup and immediately gagging.

"Sorry, I was hoping the coffee would mask the flavour." Stefan apologised as Damon drew him a look of surprise.

"How much vervain did you put in this?"

"It's been out of your system a while." Stefan said shrugging and Damon's face tightened. Stefan sat down across from him and eyed him cautiously.

"You look better. How are you doing?"

"Let's not do this ok, this isn't Oprah." Damon sighed and Stefan nodded. Damon's sarky back chat was back so that meant good things. It was finally time to let Damon in on his plan. "You're deflecting." Damon pointed at him and Stefan smiled.

"What is it?" Damon gave him his full attention now as he sat his cup down, abandoning it.

"I need to know if you're ready for this Damon."

"Ready for what?"

"The last stake. It wasn't the last." Stefan said simply and Damon laughed in a short burst.

"What? You found another tree somewhere on ebay or something?" Stefan shook his head smugly and Damon frowned, realising he was serious. Damon leaned forward and clasped his hands waiting.

"Didn't you think it looked a little smaller than the last time you'd seen it?" Damon blinked, preferring not to recall that particular episode in his life at the moment. Stefan cleared his throat as he realised he was being insensitive.

"I'm better at whittling than you are." Stefan beamed and Damon raised his eyebrows. "I shaved off enough to make some small but still pretty deadly darts." Damon huffed in amazement and Stefan folded his arms happily. Damon fell silent as he contemplated what this meant. Klaus would never suspect they had these. He bit his bottom lip and looked back at Stefan.

"Let's get to it then. Let's kill them." He said and Stefan eyed him anxiously.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked and Damon sighed in angst.

"You mean for her. Am I ready to face her?" Stefan nodded and Damon's expression tightened. "I want her dead Stefan." He mumbled and reached for the coffee again, this time swallowing it all down in one gulp and holding his hand over his mouth to stop from choking and spitting it out. Stefan nodded and gave a smile of encouragement.

"I think we need to keep Elena out of this. She doesn't want you involved with confrontations just now." Stefan advised and Damon smirked and shook his head.

"If she could, Elena would roll me in glue and cotton. I'm fine." Damon asserted and Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out 4 white oak darts and two pipes. The darts were small, meaning they had to be precise with their aiming but it was do-able. They took two each and looked at each other in anticipation.

"I'll take Rebekah, you get Klaus." Stefan said, putting his hand on Damon's shoulder and squeezing. Damon wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut. He wanted to see her dead but he was still afraid. He didn't want Stefan to see that.

"How are we doing this?" Damon questioned.

"We have to wait for an opportunity. After everything, Klaus is expecting us to go after her." Stefan didn't even want to say her name. Damon gulped, trying to hide his revulsion. "We only have two tries at both of them to get this right. We have to be smart and take them by surprise." Damon nodded, thinking. Damon had barely left the boarding house for days and he felt so out of the loop. All of his energy had been spent on dealing through things with Elena and now as he saw the determination in Stefan's eyes he realised just how alone he had left him. Stefan had had to deal with all of their real worries while he was on his sabbatical. He realised now that he had to start getting back to his life again. He rose from the table, taking the empty coffee mug with him and placing it in the kitchen. Stefan watched him as he returned again.

"I guess we need to do some recon then." Damon stretched trying to appear casual and Stefan stood up in surprise and anxiety.

"I'll come with you." Stefan offered and Damon shook his head.

"You've done enough brother. It's time I got back in the game." He picked up his leather jacket and pulled it on, paying particular attention to the patterns on the carpet as he tried to avoid Stefan's gaze. He had to be the strong big brother again. They were all counting on him to be able to help them in this fight.

"Keep Elena occupied." Damon said.

"You know that as soon as she knows you're out and about she will come looking for you." Stefan pointed out and Damon sighed with a little humour in his tone.

"Then tie her up or something. Flutter your eyelashes at her, read her a sonnet…" Damon suggested.

"That's really your area now." Stefan laughed and Damon smirked. "I need to do this on my own terms Stefan." Stefan nodded and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before Damon shrugged him off gently and left. He walked away from the door and could feel the fresh air make his skin tingle. The ground seemed to loom towards his face as he felt a little dizzy. The Camaro was a welcomed sight and he climbed inside and took a deep breath. He could finish this, kill the bitch and never think about any of this again. They just needed a plan. He headed towards the Grill, where he knew the likelihood her being there was high. He had no idea where Stefan had found them but he acquired some blowpipes that they could use to shoot the darts at their heart cavities. He held his hand over his pocket to reassure himself that they were there. Even if she was there and he felt panicky, he could stay safe in the knowledge that the instrument of her demise would be safely tucked in his jacket. The urge to kill her on sight was strong in his mind, but then Klaus would come after them.

He parked in the lot and took another deep breath before climbing out. He walked in holding himself as confidently as possible, connecting eyes with the barman Kenny who frowned at him in disapproval. He flashed him a smile and held his hands up in defence as he approached the bar.

"I don't want any trouble, just here for a drink."

"I'm under instructions to call the sheriff if you pull anything like last week again Damon." Kenny was direct and confident and Damon gave him a smile to pacify his anger and sat down. Kenny shook his head at his audacity and slammed an empty glass down in front of him, pouring a shot.

"Thank you." Damon smiled sweetly and Kenny shook his head again, turning back to the other end of the bar to serve someone else.

"Didn't think I would see you here for a while." Klaus's breath blew across the skin of Damon's neck and he stiffened. Klaus chuckled at his reaction and Damon turned to look at him as sternly as he could.

"Relax Damon. It's nice to see you back indulging in your vices again." Klaus sat next to him and Damon held himself in position despite the impulse to draw away from any physical contact with him.

"What do you want?" Damon took his shot and slammed the glass back down on the bar as Klaus watched him.

"How's it working out for you, being the weak, pointless brother again?" Damon bit his lip as he felt his blood starting to boil. He had to get a hold of himself. He signalled to Kenny for another shot and Kenny sighed but poured him another. Klaus put his arm around Damon's shoulder and he almost choked as he drank his second shot, which made Klaus chuckle against his ear as he leaned into Damon's personal space. He enjoyed the pick up in Damon's heart beat as he touched him.

"The offer still stands you know. Why stay here and have to face my sister daily when you could be out there making use of your talents?" Damon recovered quickly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he shrugged Klaus off of him.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that." Damon said.

"She is a handful…as I'm sure you recall." Damon tensed at his words. He was going to have to get used to this. "Ooops, watch out Damon, looks like this is a wasps' nest today. Maybe you should go back into your hiding hole." Klaus jested as he turned towards the door. Damon knew that she was standing there watching them, he could almost feel her eyes sweep over them both. He patted his jacket pocket and exhaled slowly, feeling comforted by the darts inside.

She walked over to them casually, turning towards Klaus.

"What are you up to brother?" She asked sweetly as Damon kept his cool and called over to Kenny again. He was proud of how well he was managing to keep his voice normal despite the walls closing in on him.

"Just socialising with the wild life. Talking about career choices, you know how hard it is these days to go up in life." Klaus was enjoying himself and placed his hands on Damon's shoulder. Damon closed his eyes for a minute, stifling a jolt and opened them again. Touch was getting easier.

"Hmmmn. Trouble is you never know who has the backbone. People seem to be made of stronger stuff than they are these days. Still, life tends to separate the weak from the strong pretty well." She commented, tossing her hair away from her face as she eyed Klaus's hand on Damon. Klaus smiled, removing his hand slowly, almost dragging his fingers across Damon's back as Damon bit his lip to stop from shuddering. Damon kept his eyes forward watching her in the mirror as he caught a look of anger filling her eyes as Klaus stroked him. She still wanted him – a concept that had him ripping his hair out in fear previously, but now as he watched her face tighten he realised how useful it could be. He tried to will her to look at him in the mirror and she flashed her eyes up to see him looking at her. He allowed the anxiety desperate to spew out of his every pore, to show in his eyes at that moment and her mouth straightened into a line.

"Enough playing with the wildlife for today Nicklaus. We have some business to discuss." She turned her attention back towards Klaus and he stood up.

"Think about it." Klaus whispered into his ear again and then left following Rebekah to a booth. Damon shivered once they were out of sight and downed his shot. He pulled his cell from his pocket.

I have a plan. He texted Stefan quickly. It wasn't safe to talk here.

Please tell me you're being careful. Stefan replied in a flash.

I'm going to go back to her. He typed in and held his breath as his heart started to pound furiously. He glimpsed up into the mirror and watched as they both looked over at him. They could hear his fear. That was good, the more vulnerable and afraid he appeared the more realistic his plan would be. Klaus obviously still wanted to recruit him as a dog of war in his werewolf search and Rebekah still wanted to prevent that. If he could play them both against each other it would give Stefan an opportunity to take his shot.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm him stomach which was arguing furiously with this plan. If Rebekah believed he was still hers, she would try and intervene with him accepting Klaus's offer and they'd bicker again. He let out a shaky breath. He would have to give an Oscar worthy performance. He slowly slipped down from his stool and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. His cell buzzed insistently.

What the hell are you doing?! Damon smiled at Stefan's panic. At least someone cared about him. He zeroed in on the sounds outside of the door and smiled when he heard the unmistakeable swagger of Klaus approaching. He stepped out of the way of the door and waited. Klaus pushed the door open and entered giving a chuckle.

"I take it this little performance was to get my attention?" He smiled and Damon gulped, letting all of his emotion show on his face now. The weaker he appeared the better.

"I accept your offer." Damon said simply and Klaus beamed at him and grabbed his shoulder. Damon did shudder this time and Klaus gave a chuckle.

"Let's make a deal. If I do this, you leave my brother and Elena alone."

"Bargaining isn't your strong point Damon. How about, if you don't do this for me, I kill Stefan today. That sounds like a much better motivator for you to do what you're told." Damon's eyes widened.

"You could have done that all of this time and you haven't forced me till now. Why?" Damon enquired.

"I wanted to see just how broken you still were. Clearly my sister's presence still affects you. I knew it was only a matter of time before you volunteered." He stepped towards Damon and Damon flattened himself against the wall behind him, delighting Klaus.

"Think of it this way mate, at least you get to keep your clothes on with me." Damon shuddered as Klaus cupped the back of his neck and squeezed, before stepping away and rubbing his hands together. "Right, well off you pop and make provisions. We'll leave tonight."

"We?" Damon swallowed. Klaus smiled at him and Damon's heart dropped. Thank god he wasn't actually going to go through with this and this was just a ruse. Klaus left closing the door behind him and Damon let out a breath as his cell wrang.

I'm ok, meet you at home. He clipped the call off and texted and then he left the bathroom. He took care to catch her eyes as he left the Grill and her face tightened again. Bingo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Stefan shouted angrily at him as he paced the living room. Damon sighed, waiting for him to calm down. "What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't come to save you? You could end up being dragged away!"

"Stefan I know her. I saw her face. She suspects what's going to happen and she will come." Stefan stopped in his tracks and gawped at him.

"And if she does come to stop Klaus, what's to stop her from taking you back with her again? If she still wants you so much she could just break your neck and carry you back to that room!" Stefan was hyperventilating.

"Enter you with your darts brother." Damon pointed out, trying not to think too much on what Stefan was saying.

"This is way too risky Damon!" Stefan collapsed into his chair scowling.

"It's the only way. They both believe I'm still broken, they won't suspect that we will attack." Stefan chewed his lip and sat back groaning. He was so afraid. This could all go horribly wrong. If Rebekah didn't interfere then Klaus was too strong to be taken down easily. It would take both he and Damon to distract him enough to get a shot at his heart. They had to be nigh-on because the darts were small and there couldn't be any miscalculation. If Rebekah did come, Stefan stood a shot at trying to take Klaus down while they were bickering and once he was down, Damon could kill her too. If they failed Klaus could kill both of them. Stefan didn't believe for a minute that Rebekah would kill Damon but Stefan was of no consequence to her. There were just too many variables.

"I'm doing this Stefan. I can't be afraid anymore." Damon said calmly and Stefan looked over at him. Damon hadn't admitted how scared he still was, since the last night Stefan had comforted him from his nightmare. It took a lot for Damon to admit feelings and Stefan felt himself being torn. Damon looked at him, his eyes paler than usual and full of emotion and Stefan hung his head and sighed.

"Ok." He gave in and Damon stood up to get ready. "I promised I wouldn't let her take you again. I mean it brother. Whatever it takes." Stefan said and Damon looked at him, holding his emotions inside again as he struggled to keep a determined face. Damon couldn't speak for fear that he couldn't stop his voice from betraying his heart. He bit his lip and nodded at Stefan and hurried up to his room to breathe again.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon hadn't realised just how deep in he was until Stefan filled in a few gaps about what he had missed during his time with Rebekah. When Damon had been taken, the originals had been linked together and that was no longer the case. That was a hard pill to swallow as deep down Damon had held onto the vain hope that if they could take Klaus down first, he wouldn't have to face Rebekah after all – she would die when he did. If that wasn't bad enough Stefan had then proceeded to explain to him what had happened to Sage after Fin had been killed, demonstrating the importance of involving a few more participants in Damon's ill-fated plan. Bonnie had had an idea on how to incapacitate Klaus enough for them to be able to dispose of his body and take him out of the game, but Damon ground his teeth at the thought. He wanted him dead, not simply jerkified, but there was no other option. They didn't know whom they had descended from and that left them no choice but to play it Bonnie's way. Damon swooned at just how much he had missed and felt the familiar pull of guilt again as he thought it all over. They couldn't kill Klaus but they had to keep him down long enough for Bonnie to take over.

Stefan had observed the strain all of this new information had put onto Damon's already fried nerves. As far as Bonnie was aware, Damon had left to go off in search of their bloodline and had returned without any useful leads. Stefan was adamant that he would protect Damon's privacy and so had sold this story to all of the others in turn to explain Damon's absence from Mystic Falls. Bonnie and Jeremy were on standby, waiting for Stefan to call when the time was right to begin the spell. Caroline's job for the day was to keep Elena occupied, as he knew that should Elena discover what Damon was about to gamble she would let her emotions get in the way. Stefan couldn't really blame her for that. Truth be known, he had never been so scared of losing Damon again. Even if this somehow worked out for them and they managed to kill Rebekah and bring Klaus down, how was it going to affect Damon's mind? He had been through so much and it hadn't escaped Stefan's notice just how badly Damon had been shaking when he had come back to the boarding house after his encounter with them.

If they survived this plan he had already made sure that Meredith would come and take care of the bodies, in case he had to take care of Damon. After the incident with the vervain injections, Damon still couldn't relax around her. She had kept her distance respectfully and Stefan had found himself leaning on her, as Elena and Damon spent more time together. He didn't want Damon to have bury Rebekah's body or deal with any of the details of disposal. He was trying to be his old self again but Stefan could see that he was still struggling. He had never been so thankful to have friends here to help, even if Damon didn't realise that that's what they were doing. Damon descended the stairs as Stefan's mind ticked over their plan for the hundredth time and he looked up to make sure that Damon was sure about this. He gave him a watery smile as Damon sat his bag down on the floor and looked at him determined.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Damon said, his voice laced with anxiety that he was trying his best to conceal. Stefan stood up and walked over to him, squeezing his shoulder again as was becoming customary between them.

"I will be watching from the woods. I'll be right there with you." Stefan comforted and Damon gave him a tight smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Damon's heart was in his mouth as he approached Klaus' mansion. Stefan was ready and waiting nearby for his opportunity. They were both more nervous than they let on and had actually embraced before Damon had set off. They were under no illusions as to how dangerous this plan was, but then again when were their lives easy? Elena's house arrest with Caroline was under the guise of brotherly bonding being needed on Stefan's behalf and she had begrudgingly agreed to share Damon. They had grown so close that her absence from his side today had left him feeling more vulnerable but he had to protect her and Stefan. He had to be the Damon he used to be. He pulled up outside surprised to see Klaus standing in the garden waiting for him. He got out of the car wearily, watching him.

"All ready to go I hope?" Klaus asked jovially as though they were going on vacation or something and Damon nodded suspiciously. "There's just something I want to show you before we go." Klaus gestured to him to follow as they walked through to the back garden. Damon stopped suddenly when he saw an out-building similar to Rebekah's. Klaus turned back to him smiling at Damon's fear and shock.

"Looks familiar doesn't it? Do you want to have a look inside?" Klaus asked calmly and Damon felt his lungs close in fear. He shook his head, his face tight to the point of pain and Klaus smiled knowingly.

"No bother, I'm sure you can imagine the layout."

"What is this?" Damon clenched his fists.

"Just wanted to be sure you remembered everything. You see, I want to make it clear as crystal just what'll happen in there should you try anything with me." Klaus's face turned serious and Damon took a step back as Klaus's eyes blazed.

"I thought we were leaving." Damon soldiered on, trying not to freak out and pull his blowpipe out irrationally.

"Oh we are, but there are still people here you care about who could provide some entertainment for my sister. She and your brother were acquainted at one time so I don't think it'd be a far stretch. She'll need someone to occupy her wrath once she realises that we've gone. Mind you, he'd be playing second fiddle to her sweet little Damon." Klaus grinned at the distress stretching across Damon's face. Damon was frozen to the spot as he approached him like an insect, his eyes trained on him.

"Do we understand each other?" Damon nodded tightly and Klaus suddenly became friendly again, putting his arm around Damon and chatting about their travel plans as he guided Damon back to his car and grabbed his bag. Damon began searching the woods for her, his heart beating like a ticking bomb as he prayed for her to arrive. He never thought he'd long for her presence so much. Stefan was out there somewhere probably ripping his hair out watching. Klaus grabbed Damon's bag from him and Damon closed his eyes and prayed. Klaus's grip on his elbow brought him out of it as he was pushed into Klaus's car roughly. He fell inside and righted himself as Klaus closed the door with a slam and climbed in next to him.

"You know, I'm quite looking forward to this Damon." Klaus beamed and Damon held his breath, looking out of the window desperately as the engine started. What was he going to do? He had been so sure she would stop this. He patted his pocket feeling the darts and slipped his hand inside to stroke them. Maybe he should just try and attack now while Klaus was unsuspecting, but in his heart he knew it would be too rash. He pulled his fingers out of his pocket and concentrated on the road as Klaus pulled out of the garden and headed along the road. Stefan I'm sorry. He chanted in his head, realising how much Stefan would be panicking. Maybe it would be better this way. At least if he did as he was told he would keep Klaus occupied and perhaps he would have an opportunity down the line to get him with the darts. In the meantime it meant that only Rebekah was a threat and Stefan might be able to take her down on her own.

Klaus began to hum to himself happily as Damon closed his eyes, feeling himself deflate and grieve when a car crashed into the side of them suddenly and sent Damon through the passenger seat window as the car rolled over onto the road ahead. He coughed violently and groaned, climbing out on his side and away from the car. He sat up slowly hearing a struggle and he shakily got to his knees thanking the universe that Stefan had come just in time. Klaus flew through the air and hit a tree before jumping up again and snarling. Damon bent over coughing again as he pulled glass out of his legs, breathing harshly as his body healed.

"He's mine!" He heard her voice shriek and he looked up in horror as she and Klaus fought. Where was Stefan? His hands shook as he pulled the darts and pipe from his pocket, scrutinising their movements as he tried to calculate how best to reach his targets. They were moving too fast even for his eye sight and he approached them to get a closer shot, when he was knocked over onto his back dropping the weapon. He gasped as she landed on top of him, her blood dripping onto his face as she rose up to fight another assault. He licked his lips, accidently tasting her blood and his head spun. He gasped, licking more from his fingers as he realised how good it tasted. Human blood had been missing something and he hadn't been able to figure out what. When he had escaped and rampaged through the woods drinking them dry, he had felt so unsatisfied and now he knew why. It was her blood he was craving. He sat up in wonder, pocketing his darts again, as the veins in his eyes protruded. He wanted more. He stood up, everything moving around him in slow motion to the point where he didn't see Stefan perch from the side of the road and fire a dart at Klaus. Klaus screamed, clutching his head as the dart penetrated his brain and fell to the ground as Rebekah growled and reached for him in shock. Damon began walking toward them, the smell of her blood filling his senses and Stefan called to him to kill her.

Stefan fired his last dart at her but missed her heart. She darted up lunging for him as Damon's eyes zeroed in on the blood pouring from her shoulder.

"Damon!" Stefan screamed and it snapped him back to reality. He grabbed the pipe in his hands and put a dart in, shooting it with all of his force into her back, trying to get her heart from behind. She screamed falling over as Stefan panted in relief and dragged his broken body away from her along the ground. She lay on the ground writhing in pain as Damon stood above her. She was cradling her shoulder and looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He leaned down and she sobbed.

"Damon…" She cried, reaching out for him as he looked at her neck.

"Damon what are you doing? Kill her!" Stefan shouted from behind him as he tried to push his severed spine back together from her onslaught. The veins in Damon's eyes bulged and she realised what was happening to him. She tugged open her blouse to reveal the wound in her shoulder and the blood trickling down her skin and beckoned to him. He couldn't think, he couldn't hear. All that existed was her blood and the pleasure it would bring him.

"Damon! No!" Stefan shouted and Damon frowned, confused and torn as the smell filled his nose. His eyes widened as she cooed at him, enticing him to take comfort in her. He knelt down and let her embrace him as he lowered his head to her shoulder and bit down. His senses were flooded with the taste and warmth as she held him tenderly. How could he have forgotten this taste? He moaned as she stroked his back, while Stefan cried out to him desperately. All he could focus on was the taste and the peace the blood brought him as she cradled his head into her neck and whispered soothing words into his ear. He relaxed and let her hold him as she rolled them over and bit into his neck too. His body surrendered to her, remembering the ecstasy of their last blood share as he clung to her.

He began to pant as she sent orgasmic waves through him and he had to pull away from her neck as he writhed. She brought his hands up on either side of his head like he was used to and then ran her hands down over his torso as he tilted up into her. She clutched him to her tight, holding his sides strong enough to elicit a moan of pain from him as she began to crush him. He grabbed her hands, confused by her actions as she continued to drink from him, bringing him close to climaxing. He choked and gagged as he realised that she was trying to break his ribs. He screamed out in pain as he heard the crack of his ribs caving in as she collapsed his lungs. It was like déjà-vu as he stared up at her unable to talk or take in a breath. She pulled up from his neck, stroking his face as he stared up in pain and horror. They had been here before, when she had torn his throat right out. He had fallen into another one of her traps again and now he couldn't blow his darts at her even if he tried. He tried to suck some air in and couldn't as she stood up smugly. His eyes filled with tears of pain and she tutted at him.

"Wait till I get you home lover." She scolded as he tried to grab for her feet. Stefan was struggling to sit up by the side of the road as she turned to him. Stefan looked at her in terror as she sauntered over to him like a panther.

"I used to like you Stefan but you've grown rather tiresome. It's time for you to do your last curtain call." She spoke confidently and Stefan looked over to Damon as he sat up trying to draw a breath. Stefan was out of darts and Damon had no breath to send his through his pipe. They were doomed. Stefan searched wildly for a weapon he could use to slow her down as she stood a foot away from him. Then he remembered Klaus.

"At least I got one of you." He said and tried to look pleased with himself as the realisation hit her. In all of the fighting she had forgotten about Klaus. Stefan flashed a look at Damon as he saw Damon stand up shakily, holding a dart in his hand. Rebekah turned to look back at Klaus, realising for the first time that he had stayed down. From where she was standing all she could see was that he was lying on the ground unmoving and she gasped assuming he was dead. She turned back, teary eyed and growled at Stefan lunging for him as Damon jumped towards her and punched through her back grabbing her heart. She shouted in surprise and gagged but she gave a laugh turning her head to look at Damon.

"Can't…kill me…" She grunted and he shivered remembering the last time she had uttered those words to him. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't as the pain in his lungs filled him so he lifted his hand to show her the dart as she realised what he meant to do. She growled weakly and dropped Stefan, trying to turn around and grab Damon but he squeezed her heart and plunged the dart into it with his other hand as he held it inside her body. She choked and he dropped her, falling backwards onto his backside as both he and Stefan panted, watching her skin turn grey and lifeless and then begin to smoke as her heart caught fire. They sat like that for a few minutes to make sure she was really dead before they both lay down on their backs exhausted. Damon opened his mouth and tried to breathe as his lungs healed. It was excruciating and he winced as he tried to push his ribs back into the proper position again. Stefan crawled towards him on his knees and helped him as gently as he could.

"Are you ok?" Stefan stroked his face as Damon grimaced in pain and nodded silently. Once the ribs were aligned again Damon tried to take a breath and managed to pull in a small one. It burned all its way up his throat though and he huffed, feeling battered and bruised. Stefan comforted him, stroking the hair from his forehead through the pain as Damon looked up at him. Stefan frowned at how lost he looked and quickly glanced over to Klaus's body. He didn't know how much time they had. He didn't want to move away from Damon but he had to get to Klaus's heart. He stood up giving Damon a comforting smile as Damon tried to breathe again. He crossed the road over to Klaus's body as he dialled Bonnie.

"Bonnie, go. He might not be down much longer." He commanded as he placed his hand over Klaus's heart. No sooner than he did he felt a surge of electricity pass through him and he gasped, clenching his teeth as he watched Klaus's skin turn grey. He could hear his heart slow, aided by the fact that he was already unconscious and he waited until it stopped beating. He sat for a minute with his hand still in place as he checked that it had actually worked. Eventually he stood up, looking down in amazement that they had actually pulled it off before he turned to look for Damon.

Damon was sitting next to Rebekah's body, gazing down at her, eyes wide. Stefan approached him slowly, not wanting to scare him out of his trance.

"Brother…" He spoke calmly as though he were talking to a child and Damon blinked but didn't move. He knelt down beside him and touched his shoulder gently calling to him again. Damon turned to look at him.

"It's over." Stefan assured and helped him stand, supporting him as they both hobbled over to Rebekah's car. Damon leaned against the car gratefully, holding his ribs as Stefan pulled his cell from his pocket and called Meredith. He relayed the details of their situation with her and she set out to call Sheriff Forbes and get a team of people down there to collect the bodies. Liz knew a storage locker that would be untraceable back to anyone in Mystic Falls and Caroline and Tyler were going to transport Klaus's body there until Stefan had time to properly dispose of it at sea.

Stefan snapped his phone shut and squeezed Damon's shoulder gently, noticing tears running down his face.

"She's dead brother. It's over." Stefan said gently and Damon looked at him pained.

"I wanted her." Damon's throat groaned as he spoke. Stefan frowned and shook his head.

"You wanted her blood. There's a big difference."

"I nearly got us both killed Stefan." He squeezed his eyes closed in torment and hung his head ashamed. Stefan pulled him into an embrace and Damon hung limply.

"She had you in a strong blood bond brother. When I first found you, you were completely taken over by it. It's no wonder it called to you again." Stefan soothed as Damon held his sides, resting his head on Stefan's shoulder. This was a rare moment. Stefan squeezed him and closed his eyes until he felt Damon tense under him. Enough touching for today. He released him as they heard the siren of Liz's dispatch approaching and guided Damon into the woods away from the carnage as he recovered himself. Damon wasn't in a state to deal with anyone right now, he was raw. Stefan had been so glad that he had parked his car so nearby. He had just known that this plan wouldn't go smoothly. Had he not had the car he would never have been able to catch up with them as Klaus had driven away with Damon captive.

They walked in silence, reaching the car and climbing in tired and numb. Damon closed his eyes and slept the short distance to the boarding house as Stefan pondered on their victory. Finally everything was going to be ok. They should be rejoicing, jumping from the rooftops, but all he wanted to do was feed and sleep for a year. He roused Damon from his slumber when they arrived home and Damon gave him a smile as he headed for his room to rest. It was anti-climactic at best. Stefan sat down on the sofa and exhaled. He had barely been seated for 10 minutes before he heard the door knock hurriedly. He groaned and got up to answer it to find a very angry, blazing eyed Elena standing before him.

"What's going on?" She barked and he sighed.

"We got them Elena. Both of them." He shrugged, too tired to explain further. Her mouth fell open.

"Oh my god, are they…" She babbled and Stefan nodded his head as tears filled her eyes and she hugged him. "How?"

"Long story that I'll tell you tomorrow." Stefan winced as she squeezed him and she pulled back looking at his body for wounds.

"Are you ok? Damon…" She shot him a look of panic but Stefan placated her with his hands on her shoulders.

"He'll be ok. He just took a beating, physically and mentally. He's resting." She hugged him to her again albeit a little more gently this time. Stefan began to chuckle against her.

"I thought I was in for a scolding." He said and she huffed, releasing him again as she closed the door behind her intimating her refusal to be sent away tonight.

"I'll get round to it when you are bullet proof again." She promised, drawing him a disapproving look. "You should have told me you were planning something."

"It was Damon's call. I was against it but we survived." He said and she became anxious.

"How is he?"

"I think he freaked himself out a little but he'll be fine now. He can have his life back again without fear of her coming back for him." Stefan mused and she gulped, looking towards the stairs. She moved towards them when Stefan put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Elena he needs to rest."

"What are you saying?" She asked irritably.

"His body is healing." Stefan didn't want to have to spell it out to her. He had heard enough moans coming from Damon's room lately to know that they were being intimate. She clenched her jaw in comprehension.

"It's not what you think. We aren't sleeping together Stefan. I'm not here to hurt him." She blushed scarlet at having to have this conversation with her ex-boyfriend who happened to be brother of her current boyfriend. He scrutinised her for a moment, almost in disbelief but relaxed when he realised that she was being truthful. Elena was no liar. He began to feel guilty for his jealousy over the amount of time she was spending alone with Damon now. He had just assumed it was sexual on both parts. He gave her an apologetic smile and she headed up the stairs to Damon's room.

She entered quietly so as not to wake him and removed her boots and jacket. He looked worn and tired as he slept. He had fallen asleep on his side with his clothes on, even his boots. She crept over to him and touched his face. He was cold. He should really have fed before sleeping. She climbed in beside him and he opened his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered guiltily. He closed his eyes again and exhaled. She stroked her fingers through his hair as his eyes flickered open again to look at her.

"Hey." He whispered. She frowned at how rough his voice sounded and cupped his cheek.

"Hungry?" She asked hopefully and he nodded. She jumped off of the bed and went to his fridge pulling out a blood bag. She climbed onto the bed, noting how he had closed his eyes again and she stroked his head lovingly. He slowly sat up accepting the bag from her and drinking. His expression was strange, sad and distracted as she stroked his arm worriedly. Why wasn't he happy? Rebekah was dead. He finished the bag and lay it down on the bedside table as he stared down at his hands. He was upset and she didn't understand.

"What's wrong?" She stroked the side of his face. She reckoned small touches were the best thing for him today as his eyes filled with tears. He looked up at her, chewing his lip.

"I have to tell you something." He mumbled, fighting his tears and she felt her stomach clench. Did he regret killing Rebekah? Did he still want her after all? Had she done something else to him? Her heart started to pound in her ears as she raised her eyebrows, her throat suddenly too dry to enable her to speak. He looked down at his hands again as he took in a deep breath that seemed to hurt him.

"Elena, before you found me in that room Rebekah made me feed from someone. I killed her out of starvation." He said, his voice low and upset and Elena took in a breath as she felt dread take over. He knew how she felt about killing innocent people. She sat back a little from him and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Rebekah said she was your cousin." He looked away from her as she sat stunned. His whole body clenched as he waited for her reaction. She lay her hand on his knee gently and he turned to look at her in fear. She looked calm and he frowned not understanding.

"Damon, I don't have a female cousin. She lied to you." She said soothingly and he couldn't believe his ears. He sat frozen as she stroked his hand. She could see how much he was in shock and enfolded him in her arms, pulling him into her as she stroked his back and kissed his shoulder. All of this time he believed he had killed yet another person she cared about. He collapsed against her, holding her tightly as he was overcome relief and exhaustion. He couldn't muster any anger on account of Rebekah's continued torture of his psyche as he sank into the mattress, guided by Elena's arms. He let the tears he had been fighting fall down his face as Elena kissed him gently and removed his boots. He let his eyes close as she pulled his jeans from him and draped the blankets over his body. It was finally over and Rebekah couldn't hurt him anymore. Elena kissed his temple and climbed in behind him, spooning him as he sighed.

"I love you." He whispered and she held him tight around his stomach, kissing his shoulder.

"I love you, you suicidal idiot." She chuckled and he relaxed letting sleep take him.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning brought the reality of what they had accomplished. Elena had been de-briefed by Stefan over morning coffee as Damon showered and replenished himself. Elena had been angry at having been left out of their crazy plan but she couldn't stay that way given the fact that their plan had worked. Sheriff Forbes had been around too, congratulating and thanking Stefan profusely. Everyone wanted to come over and hear about how they had done it but Stefan and Elena both knew how suffocating that might be for Damon. He hadn't had much contact with everyone and they weren't sure whether his moment of weakness with Rebekah's blood, had kicked him back a stage or two or not. When Elena had awoken he had been staring at the ceiling and didn't want her to touch him. She had frowned and tried to talk to him but he merely kissed her cheek and told her he was fine.

Damon came down the stairs looking like a new man and they both smiled hopefully.

"Where's the party?" He said putting his hands on his hips. "We just killed two originals!"

"You want to have a party?" Elena joked mockingly as she shook her head at him. He straightened his face seriously.

"We just killed the guy who sacrificed you on an altar and planned on using you as a hybrid blood donor for the rest of your life. Are you kidding with this no party attitude?" He ended jovially and Stefan gave a chuckle.

"Ok!" Stefan said then three of them laughed. They both looked to her and she shrugged.

"Alright I will call everyone. You're paying for the booze." She pointed at them both and Damon smirked as she got up and called Caroline – party organizer extraordinaire. Damon took her seat at the table, watching her. Stefan watched him as he considered asking how he was feeling.

"Not Oprah." Damon said with a sigh and looked at him. Stefan closed his mouth and smiled warmly. Elena came back to the table grinning.

"Done!" She proclaimed and Damon motioned for her to sit on his knee. She blushed looking over at Stefan briefly as she sat down on Damon knee nervously. Damon lay his chin on her shoulder comfortably as Stefan smiled impressed at the physical contact. Elena had been truthful, obviously she had been working hard with the small touches she had been talking about as Damon seemed very relaxed with her touching him right now.

"Let's just get something straight before tonight. I know you're worried about me Stefan but I'm ok. I know you want me to keep talking about it but I'm not going to. After tonight I don't want to think about her again and I don't want you to give me any hassle over it." Stefan sighed in conflict but nodded as he saw Damon's resolve face. Stefan looked over at Elena to see that she was resigned to the notion too. Damon tilted his head to the side to look at her as well.

"Thank you both for looking after me." He mumbled, unwilling to have to say it again as he cleared his throat. Damon held her to him in a squeeze to demonstrate his love and appreciation and she beamed at Stefan.

"Ok, I'm going to fill up the fridge." Damon patted her leg and she rose to let him up as he went into the cellar to retrieve some bags for the fridge upstairs. He walked back up to his room with an armful. The best parties happened in his room anyway and he knew that Caroline often ended up in here stealing from not only his brandy supply but blood supply too. He bent down filling the fridge and got a fright when he stood up and arms enveloped him. He turned around and embraced Elena, kissing her deeply as she put her arms around his neck.

"You're so brave." She whispered against his cheek as she pulled away from his mouth and he sighed placing a kiss against her shoulder. She stroked his back and he closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. She reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and began to pull it up slowly over his chest. He pulled back a little in surprise and searched her eyes as she smiled and pulled his top off.

"Elena…" He began but she put her finger to his lips and shushed him as she leaned in and kissed his chest, holding him gently. She walked him backwards to the bed and lay him down on his back as he gazed at her in disbelief. Was this finally going to happen? She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off as he watched. She didn't need to blush anymore, she felt like they were so connected now. She removed her clothing gracefully and leaned over undoing his jeans and sliding them off until he was also naked before her.

"Elena…" He uttered again, bursting to know how far she wanted to take this but she kissed his mouth to end his questions and he sunk into the bed relaxed as they rolled onto their sides kissing. He was finally allowed to touch her and he was awed. He had been fighting this desire for so long that now he didn't know what he wanted to do first, so she placed his hand on her hip helping him and he stroked up and down to the curve of her breasts as she kissed him passionately. She made sounds of enjoyment and he grew more confident, pulling her into him as he felt his manhood come alive. It was then he realised that he hadn't had an erection for over a full day and he sighed elated at that as he rolled her underneath him. He pulled up to look at her face and she tilted her hips up into him.

He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, remembering how much she had enjoyed this the other day and slide his hands down onto her bottom, caressing her skin. She moaned and tilted up into him again as he worked his tongue and bit gently, enjoying her gasps as he did so. Her other nipple seemed to be more sensitive and she panted within seconds of him swirling his tongue around it. She dragged her fingernails down his back, just enough to make him shiver and spread her legs wider with his knee. She reached towards his groin and took his member in hand, pumping him as he kissed her, just like he had shown her he liked it. It was his turn to moan now as she twisted it and rubbed her feet along his. He rested his head in her neck and kissed her throat, licking up to her ear as she pumped him faster and he felt his body start to heat up. He brought his head up again to look at her face as he shuddered from a jolt of pleasure.

"May I make love to you?" He whispered, remembering her use of that sentiment and how safe it had made him feel and she smiled and nodded.

"You better." She gasped as he slipped a finger inside of her and ran his thumb over her swollen clitoris, making her stop her movements on his manhood.

"Mmmmn…" She moaned and he kissed her in a chaste fashion as he pulled back and spread her legs wider. She relaxed back into the pillow waiting but he didn't push in. She looked down in surprise and saw his head lower down and she gasped. She hadn't expected him to do this and she writhed and panted uncontrollably as he used his tongue to kiss and suck at her core. She was already so ready for him, feeling the build up of all of her time spent with him naked and helping him masturbate that she felt like she might explode.

"Damon!" She cried as her body shook and he took pity on her and pushed inside. She stilled as he filled her and closed her eyes. He was much larger than Stefan and she had thought it might hurt, but all she could do was smile as he leaned back down to her chest and kissed her breasts while he waited for her muscles to relax. She couldn't even utter that she was ok, she was so full of emotion so she began to rock up into him to show him that it was ok. He moaned at her movement surprised and they looked into each others' eyes as he thrust into her carefully, reverently.

He thrusted until they were both panting and holding each other in bliss before she rolled them over and kissed him deeply, letting his tongue invade her mouth. They were still connected so she moved her legs into position and began to rock into him as he breathed in short bursts at the sensation. His eyes were wide and full of emotion as she got into a rhythm and she leaned back, holding his legs so she could take him deeper and at a more pleasurable angle for him when she saw his hands move into that position – the surrender. She immediately sat up again and cupped his face as she saw a flicker of fear cross his features. She held his face and looked into his eyes as she rocked again and slowly his eyes returned to normal and he lowered his hands to hold her hips. She smiled and sped up her thrusting until he climaxed inside of her and she followed soon after. It was unbelievably arousing to watch his face change as he was climaxing and she tried to watch it happen and record it in her mind. She had seen his orgasm face when Rebekah had forced him and she was happy to see that the face he was making now was totally different. She actually began to laugh in joy as they panted trying to slow their heart rates down. He looked up at her in awe again and she kissed him softly, cupping his face again.

"Just look at my face." She cooed and he nodded. She had expected that they may still have some issues and that it would take time before he would be able to have sex without any thoughts on what Rebekah had done to him, but they had got through it together. She just had to be aware of his body language. She hung her head back and sighed happily and he ran his fingers down her chest, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He sat up and held her, kissing her throat as she hummed. She made to climb off of him so that they could rest but he held her and thrust up into her again. She laughed in surprise at his libido and he grinned at her, smouldering to take her breath away as he began a rhythm. She couldn't argue or speak as he brushed against her sensitive insides and she panted, becoming aroused in a heartbeat. They kissed lazily but with passion as he brought her legs around his back and urged her to rock into him as he thrusted upwards.

She cried out as she felt herself begin to climax again and they stared at each other as her mouth fell open and her body shook from the force of it. He slowed his thrusts but continued to rock into her as she rode it out and she grabbed his shoulders as he she was hit by another orgasm.

"Damon…!" She gasped for air and clutched at his neck, hanging in his arms as she cried out again. She had never had a multiple orgasm before and it blew her away as tears rolled down her face and she arched her body as though she had no control over of it. Damon began to make high pitched moans now as he pumped into her quickly and lost control too, spilling himself inside of her again as he shouted from the sensation. They both collapsed in towards each other, holding each other upright as they breathed. This was what making love was. It was honest and open and equal. They stared into each others' eyes in glee, remaining linked together for as long as they could. This was their position – no one had power over the other, there was no dominance as they rested their foreheads together. This was something beautiful. After a few minutes, Elena got off of his lap regrettably and lay down next to him on his side. They held hands between their bodies as they closed their eyes to rest. They fell into a comfortable snooze for a little while until Elena roused and checked her watch. They had a party to organize. She watched him sleep for a few moments, basking in the post-coital glow of their love making, before she leaned in and captured his bottom lip between her teeth, biting playfully.

"Hmmmn." He moaned and opened his eyes as she let his lip go teasingly.

"I've always wanted to do that." She said proudly and he gave her a half smile out of the corner of his mouth. "Time to get up." She advised and he groaned, putting his best pout on for her. She slapped his shoulder playfully and sat up exhaling happily. He groaned again and put his arm over his eyes.

"You've got a party to throw Mr Salvatore." She jested, poking him in his side and he huffed dramatically.

"The best parties happen in here you know. Maybe we should just stay put." He mumbled from under his arm. She chuckled and lifted a pillow, slapping him over the head with it as he jumped in surprise. She laughed and stood up out of the bed.

"Race you to the shower?" She teased and he grinned in a predatory fashion that made her heart skip a beat.

"You'll never beat me tiny human." He growled and leapt for her as she squealed, carrying her into the shower in a blur.

FIN


End file.
